Darkness Coming
by PirateWarWarrior
Summary: What would you do if you had the power to change the world, For Hunter everyday is a challenge with the constant danger from the marines and from other pirates. She seeks out adventure by going to the grand line but behind this girl is a past she wishes to forget. who would have thought she get this chance when crossing paths with a young man with a straw hat.
1. Prelude

**This is my first attempt to do a One Piece story with my own characters I hope people will like it if there's any problems with it I will like to hear it through your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece and all rights and privileges to the manga and it story belong to Oda and all other owners.**

* * *

**Darkness Coming **

**Prelude**

The only thing Kaya remembered of that night was the smell of burning wood, the shattered glass that cut into her feet, the sky as it lit up like fireworks. But that night would forever haunt her, as she ran with her mother the sound of guns and cannons rang through her ears as she saw the people around her run away and the many who were falling around her not knowing what was going on.

"Mum where's dad" asked Kaya as they ran past people after people

"He's going to catch up with us later honey just keep running" said Kaya's mother, noticing her mother's voice was scared Kaya wondered why she was scared, did it have something to do with what was going on with all the ships around the island firing straight at their home and everything else as well.

"Mum why are those people firing at us, what we do to make them angry" Kaya asked her mother as they ran passed the palace as it burned brightly from the cannon fire that had hit it.

"I don't know honey all I can say is that they want to kill all of us" kaya's mother said.

"But why…." Boom Kaya never finished her sentence as the cannon fire sent her flying several feet from where she was running, Kaya gradually stood up from where she has landed looking around her to find her mother she felt blood dripping from her face. She touch her face to feel a large cut across her face from where the shattered glass had cut her, she could feel tears at the back of her eyes from the pain of the cut on her face but held back as she noticed a figure in front of her laying under a heavy beam of the house that had fallen on them.

"MUM" Kaya cried as she ran to help her out, she started to move rocks from around her and tried to move the beam but couldn't budge it, she still tried to move it but nothing had changed. "Help Somebody Help Please" Kaya cried but no one stopped to help her so she went back to trying to move the beam from a top of her mother.

"Kaya…" Kaya heard the weak voice of her mother and went straight to her to hear what she was going to say, "Mum hold on I'll get you out" Kaya said as she moved back to move the beam but her mother grabbed her before she could move. "Listen I want you to keep running to the northern shore, there is a ship waiting for you it will take you to the next island and when you get there….arrr" she let out a sound of pain from the injury of the beam weighing down on her.

"Mum what you saying I won't leave you, I'll stay here with you I don't want to be alone" Kaya cried out as the last of the people ran passed them.

"Kaya you can't stay here…. Listen you have to go now and when you get to the next island you must not tell anyone your real name; you mustn't get caught by these people, only trust those you consider your friends and you must remember to never lose your temper… promise me Kaya that you'll remember what I've said please…. Promise me" Kaya sat their confused by her mother words she couldn't understand why she was giving up and why she was saying she should make this promise.

"Mum please don't say those things I won't leave you please I'll get you out so please don't say those…." "PROMISE me Kaya" as she shouted those words, Kaya had never heard her shout before not even when her father was being stupid or when her friends told her off for her silliness. As she looked at her mother's face she saw the tears run down her face, somehow inside Kaya heart she knew her mother wasn't going to get out and that this was the last time she'd see her.

"I promise Mum I promise" Kaya cried as she said those words to her mother, she saw a smile come on her face she knew then that her mother would be happy to know she promised before she ran off.

"Are there anymore around" said a stranger's voice as Kaya heard the voice so did her mother, "Kaya Run, Hide, Get away and don't look back you hear me, go" as her voice became more concerned, Kaya did as she was told and ran as fast as she could and she would of kept going before hearing the stranger's voice again saying.

"Hey I found someone and I think she's a live one" said the stranger's voice Kaya looked back and hide behind a broken building to see what was going on. She saw that the stranger wore a stranger white outfit, long white trousers and a white shirt and over the shirt was a coat and very long white coat that she had seen before. Her father had told her that the people who wore those clothes belonged to the marines, they as she was told worked for the world government they were people who protected people by sending the marines to catch pirates and villains of a nasty nature.

Kaya watch and wondered why the marines were here and why did they attack their island her home, why did the attack and kill so many people. "So this is where you ended up" said the stranger from what Kaya could see this man was tall and had jet black hair and a young face, telling her he was a young man and had some authority over the other marines that were with him.

"Bastard you won't get away with this….you will pay for what you've done….cough" Kaya heard her mother and had a puzzled look on her face when she saw the look of disgusted on her face at the man in front of her.

"You are a fool Marla D Lillian, you and your husband couldn't have hidden that thing from us it belongs to us and us alone so if you want to live long enough to see it in the right hands you will tell us where you hidden it and maybe the government will overlook your families treachery" the man exclaimed in front of her mother, Kaya became even more confused and puzzled by what this man was saying what was it that her mother had hidden and why did the government want with it, was this the reason they attack the island was that why they killed so many people.

"Sorry but your too late it already gone from this island you and the rest of the government will never find it, it will hide from you and when the time is right it will show up and it will destroy you as it was told by our ancestors…..you Lose "blood streaming down her mouth as the last of her word became too weak to hear even by Kaya.

"So be it if you won't tell us where it is then you can join the rest of your people and your husband in the next life" said the man as Kaya heard those word she had a look of shock on her face, her dad was dead all her friends all her neighbours why, why was the government doing this, why were the marines doing this she always believed they fought for justice and what is right so why did they have to kill so many people for whatever it was they were after no one needed to die for this.

"I don't care at least I die knowing I stopped you from getting your hands on he…" "Bang" in the instance Kaya heard that gunshot she had witnessed something unforgivable something that would forever scar her soul. The man had a pistol in his hand and it was aimed at the lifeless body of Kaya's mother.

"Remove the body and take to where the others are I'm sure the fleet admiral will want to identify this body so that the world knows that there all dead" said the man as he walked away from the body.

"Captain Brody should we search the area to be sure there's no survivors" said another marine, "There's little point now we got the last of them trying to get to the sea we bombarded their ship and caught the rest and executed the last of them I doubt there any more around here that will be alive" said the man named Brody.

"What you going to say to the fleet admiral about what that woman said about it not being on the island" said the marine next to him, "I'll tell him that will need to look around the other islands it couldn't have gotten far…." The rest of the conversation faded out as they moved away taking with them Kaya's mother as soon as they were out of sight Kaya moved out of her hiding place and ran as fast as she could from where she had witnessed her mother's death and as she ran thoughts ran through her mind.

"I promise to never give my name to anyone, I promise never to be caught by the government, I promise to never let the marines catch me, I promise to find friends who I can trust with my life, I promise to never get angry, I promise never to cry again, I promise to make them all pay for what they've done to my family, to my friends, to my home, to me; I swear on my soul that they will come to regret ever coming to destroy us" Kaya's thought shout these promises over and over until they burned though her soul till she reach the ship on the northern coast.

"Are you Marla D Kaya" Kaya jumped as she turned around and saw a tall masculine man stood before her, "Yes…who are you" kaya's voice shook as she spoke to the man, "My name is Conan that is all you need to know about my name since you're the only one here, I'll take you with me and keep you safe as your mother instructed me in case she didn't make it, I'll tell you more when we reach the next island for now get in the boat" said the man, kaya did as he said and sat as he paddled the boat further from her home.

As they got further out Kaya saw the flames of her home reach further into the sky, to her it was like she saw her who life burn away she saw everything she knew turn to ash, In the end she had decided she would never go by Kaya again that name had burned away with her family and her home she would go by a new name a name no one could ever care for, she would get stronger so she could fight to survive and get more stronger so that she could fight the world that had taken everything from her, and then when she had achieved a feet so great the world would shake from the mere whisper of her name in the wind.

"When we reach land you will stay with me, will need to think of a name to hide who you are so the government won't come looking for you" said Conan as he finished the sentence he notice the cold look in the girls eyes along with the deep cut across the girls face it made him shiver for a moment, he knew from the look she gave that this girl had witnessed true horror and that she would grow to become a threat to the world that they sort to control. "I don't know what you saw or what your feeling Kaya but remember this your mother gave her life to keep you alive if you want the world to keep remembering your home or your family you'll need to become stronger than even you know, do you understand because if you do I can teach you to survive out there but it'll be up to you on how you live after that" said Conan.

"I understand, I promised mum I'd do as she asked before she died and I will keep my promise and my name is not Kaya, Kaya no longer exists" as Kaya looked at the last glimpses of her home and of the ship that now surround it she knew she would never return to that place.

"Then what is your name" said Conan as he looked at her with a stern face.

"My Name….Call me Hunter".


	2. It begins

**Chapter 1: It Begins**

"Stop, thief" as the shop assistant shouted at the running girl, but the girl didn't stop as she passed a group of people coming down the street. As the girl turned the corner she noticed a couple of marines pursuing her she knew that these two marines would keep coming after her for hours so she turned around to give them the slip knowing they wouldn't react in time to catch her.

"Stop right there Hunter your under arrest" said the marine on her right, but before he could grab her she slip right underneath him and ran right past both of the marines leaving them dumbfounded as to what happened. "Forget it boys you can't catch me" said hunter with a mocking voice as she turned the corner she jumped onto a crate and then climbed the wall of the building before the marines could see where she disappeared too.

"Damn it not again" said the younger looking marine, "What will we tell Smoker when we get back to headquarter" said the older marine. "Forget it, remember what he said he do to us if we lost her again" said the younger marine, "let just go back she'll be long gone by now, I still don't know how she does it" said the older marine.

"Does what" the younger marine said as they walked away, "you know, how she moves like that and is able to disappear before we can catch her it almost like magic to me" the older marine said, "Don't be stupid Smoker says she's probably a devil fruit user and that why she gets away so well" the younger marine said with a sarcastic voice. "I don't know there's something about the girl that gets me thinking….." the rest of the sentence disappeared as they moved away from where Hunter was hiding.

Hunter stood up from her hiding place and had a satisfying look on her face she could still get away from those idiot marines and leave them even more stupid about how she got away; her training with Conan had paid off time after time since coming to logue town. Hunter ran across the roofs of the houses of the town and then slid down into a shady ally that lead to a bar she went to so often after she had stolen something.

"What you doing here kid, I told you I'm closing down as of today" said the grouchy old man; "Don't get so grumpy Raoul, I'm only here to get a quick drink and then I'll be gone" said Hunter as she sat down at the bar. "Don't act smug I know you stole from those rich folk again and decided to act all big in front of the marines, when will you grow up and stop pushing your luck with them", Raoul said with a look of disapproval "Oh come on you like it when I cause trouble, makes this town more interesting and give Smoker hell when trying to catch me though I'm surprised he didn't come and get me this time" Hunter said with a large smile on her face.

"I doubt he'll bother you today rumour has it some big time pirate is in town and he's off catching him" Raoul said as he poured a glass of rum behind the bar and passed it to Hunter, "Well that good at least I can go through town and not get caught while he's after that pirate, now I can go get my sword back and get a few sites in before setting sail" Hunter said as she drank her drink.

"So your actually going to the GrandLine then" Raoul said as he went and sat down on the chair near the table with the giant skull on it, "Ya I have all the money I need, all I need know is to sneak on a ship that's going to the grandline and then find a crew who'll have me". Hunter placed her glass down and stood up and moved to the door, "I'll see you around Raoul I hope you don't close down because as soon as I make it big I want to come a drink here with my friends you hear" hunter said as she turned to face the old man.

"Don't get your hopes up like I said I'm closing down today…still it hard to believe a year ago you turned up here in this town and caused all that havoc for the marines and getting a bounty that big for a first timer so I'll say this good luck and don't act so big just because you're a big name here got it" Raoul said with a crooked smile as he looked at the young girl. He could help but see how beautiful she was even with the large scar across her face; to him her eyes were what made her beautiful those dark shades of blue and green gave her a look of fierceness that most men couldn't look away from.

"Don't worry Raoul I'll try and keep my head down while I'm out there, I always do" as Hunter left though the doors she stood still for a minute to take in the air as she left the bar she couldn't help but wonder what would happen now she was leaving the island. She'd been on the island for a whole year building up the money she had stolen from these people and giving the marine hell as well.

But today would be the day she would leave the island and find a crew and travel the grandline but first she had to go collect her katana from the old blacksmith in town she had left her katana with him after she had stolen some expensive jewels from a rich noble who was careless with showing it off while downtown, that had got the marines so riled up they chased after her for the whole day but like always she just used her skills to avoid them though Smoker had cornered her a couple of time in the past he still couldn't catch her which made him really pissed which made the other marines job even worse.

But today he was busy with some pirate so the other marines will be too busy with him then with her but still she couldn't be too careful like Raoul said she had a bounty on her and the other pirates in town constantly came after her because of the many times she stole or annoyed them. She noticed a wanted poster on the wall as she came out the ally into Main Street.

**Wanted****  
Dead or Alive  
Hunter  
Bounty: 40,000,000**

As she looked at her poster she looked at the picture they had put on the piece of paper it showed a girl with a intimating stare and her in a position of striking a marine in the back she always wondered how they took this picture, still this was taken several years back when she was on another island before logue town there the marines had cornered her and tried catching her because she'd stolen some special idol that belonged to some rich guy.

But in the end she beat the hell out of them and escaped the island with only a few cuts and bruise from the fight. After that a bounty had come up with her face on it, but that didn't bother her she liked the idea of being a criminal and wanted by the law it was a start to her plan to become big in the world, as she walked into Main street she noticed that there were more people than usual today though there was to be some cooking contest at the docks that didn't bring in a lot of people still it was still strange for there to be a lot of people in town today.

Still Hunter walked down the street till she reached a low rate shop that sold swords and other weapons, this was the place her katana was; as she walked in she noticed the shop owner sleeping at the desk she knew that this place wasn't a big name like to other place but still he shouldn't be sleeping in the middle of the day. "Wake up old man I'm here for Tobishima" Hunter yelled to get the old man to wake up as she did the old man woke up with a yell and fell back on his ass, "Damn girl don't yell like that I could of hurt myself you know" said the old man "Ya right like you could hurt yourself from falling onto the floor" as hunter looked over the desk to see the old man getting up.

"So you finally back for that katana of yours, I still don't know why you took so long getting it back" said the old man as he went into the back to get the sword, "You know why with the marines looking for me I had to keep her somewhere they wouldn't look for her so stop complaining I'm paying you to keep her safe" Hunter said as the old man came back in with her katana. "Here you go I've kept it sharp and in good condition now where my money" the old man said with a scowl on his face, "here thanks for keeping tobishima safe and hopefully your business will pick up old man" as hunter placed the money on the desk and picked up tobishima and placed her on her back hip.

"Ya Ya now get out before you cause me more trouble" said the old man as he started to drift back to sleep, as Hunter walked out the shop she decided to go to the centre plaza to get a look at the execution stand before going to the dock to find a ship to get on to get to the grandline so she started for the centre plaza. "Oof….Hey watch where you're walking" Hunter said as she got off the street floor to see a boy on his back as well.

"Sorry I was on my way to the execution stand and didn't see where I was going" said the boy with a goofy smile, hunter held a hand out to pull the boy up the boy took her hand and pull himself up Hunter noticed this boy was not to old then herself and that he had jet black hair and wore a straw hat on top of his head she had to say he didn't look much but there was something about him she liked about him. "My Name Luffy, Who you" asked Luffy, "My name's Hunter nice to meet you Luffy" hunter said as she noticed he wasn't paying attention.

"So you looking for the execution platform I'm going to see it right now if you want to come with me Luffy" as hunter started to walk away luffy came right up to her side and followed her "Sure I really want to see the platform where the king of the pirates died is that why you're going as well" luffy ask with excitement, "Of course who doesn't want to see where he was killed" hunter noticed that luffy was quite excited at seeing the execution stand and wondered what it was about him that she liked about him.

"So how long you in town for luffy" Hunter asked wondering who this boy was and why he was here in this town, "Only here for today, me and my crew are setting sail for the grandline today and I wanted to see the execution stand before we go" said luffy as he looked at the clouds in the sky. "You and your crew, what you a bunch of pirates" Hunter laughed at the very idea that luffy was a Pirate.

"Yep were pirates and we planning on going to the grandline and finding the one piece and then I become the king of the pirates" said luffy with the same smile as before, Hunter looked at luffy "You plan on becoming the king of pirates you do know that there are many who dream of becoming king and yet you want to be the king of the pirates" as hunter said these words she saw that luffy kept the same smile as when he said what he was going to be and she knew that he was serious and that no matter what others said he was going to follow his dream to then end.

"You're crazy but then again my dream is as crazy as yours" said hunter with a smile coming on her face, "What's your dream then" asked luffy "I plan to go to the grandline and become the world's most strongest fighter in the world and when I do become the world's strongest then the world will know my name and come to fear and respect me" said hunter she didn't know why she was telling luffy she'd only just met him but she found she could trust luffy with her dream.

"That's sound awesome hey why don't you join my crew we need someone strong and your dream is in the same place were going so wanna join" as luffy held his hand out to offer her a place in his crew Hunter didn't know if she should join luffy's crew. She didn't know if she could trust luffy and his crew but the way luffy talked and acted reminded her of what her mother had told her about making friends, "Friends are people who make you feel happy and safe even if they act stupid or if their angry with you they will always be your friends" Hunter had almost forgotten everything her mother had told her but since meeting luffy she could almost remember the happy times she had as a child and luffy made her feel like her dream was possible with him and his crew.

"Ok Luffy I'll join your crew it might be fun sailing with you guys then on my own" as Hunter shook his hand she somehow knew she had made the right choice, "Alright a new crew member wait till the other meet you, you'll like them now to the execution platform" as luffy ran past Hunter she tried to keep up with him before he disappeared.

"Wait luffy you're going the wrong way" Hunter yelled.


	3. A Storm to Remember

**Hi this is the third chapter of my story I chose to write a different version of what happened he then from the original version, I hope its ok, I chose to follow the anime version because I remember it so well from watching it so many times.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own One piece or the anime**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Strom to Remember **

"Wow, so this is what the king of the pirates saw before he died" luffy said as he stood on the top of the execution platform. "You're crazy Luffy" hunter said with a smile on her face, no soon had they both gotten to the plaza luffy had charged straight for the platform and climbed straight to the top to get a look at what the view was like.

"Come on Hunter, don't you want to see what he saw before they killed him it great" as luffy yelled Hunter's attention was on a group of clothed people whom looked very weird, "Hey are you listening" Luffy yelled again", "Ya ya but I don't have a death wish to be noticed by the marines" Hunter yelled back. "You're no fun" luffy said as he went back to observing the view Hunter on the other hand noticed that the clocked fellows had all disappeared "Now where'd they go" she thought to herself.

"Hey you get down right now" said a police officer as he yelled at luffy, Hunter knew this would happen but she knew convincing luffy to get down would be pointless somehow she knew he would go up there even if he was told no. "Why" luffy replied back Hunter covered her face with a look of disbelief, how could he be so dense to why he should get down, "Your standing on property that belongs to the world government now get down" said the officer, "ok but only if you say please, then I'll get down" hunter held back a laugh as luffy spoke back to the officer.

"That it" as the officer moved to get luffy off the platform a large mace sent him flying, "Long time no see Luffy" said the strange woman, Hunter was confused who was this woman and how she know luffy. Luffy looked puzzled from what the woman had said from what Hunter could tell luffy didn't know this woman at all. "That rude you forgetting my face since you're the one who sent me flying" said the woman, "What you talking about I've never seen you in my life" said luffy with an even more puzzled look on his face "oh but you did hit me with those strong hands of yours and now I'm going to make you all mine luffy" as the woman said this Hunter couldn't help but look shocked at what this woman was saying.

"Is she crazy or just stupid" Hunter thought "eww that gross who are you anyway" luffy said with a look at disgust on his face "You still haven't figured it out yet" said the woman, "freeze your under arrest" as more officers came to arrest the woman Hunter moved in closer to the platform so she could be ready to get luffy out if trouble started. "Are you sure you want to do that" the woman said Hunter could tell on the officers faces they were having a hard time thinking on what to do, she was using her beauty to keep the men from arresting her, then all of a sudden the fountain blew up sending the officer flying in all directions as well as pieces of the fountain, a large piece was heading straight for the woman hunter thought she was dead before it slipped right by her and landed in the crowd around them.

"What just happen" Hunter thought she saw the piece of the fountain hit the woman but it went straight by her like holding onto wet soap, "That was dangerous you know" said the woman to the clocked figure by her. "Sorry for the commotion but you aren't hurt precious Alvida", "Alvida" said luffy with the same confused face from before luffy had definitely heard the figure say Alvida, "I don't see Alvida" as luffy said this it was obvious that the woman was called Alvida but hunter could tell that luffy was thinking of someone else. "Don't be so dense I'm Alvida" yelled the woman to luffy, "You sure cause you don't look like her" luffy said scratching his head with a confused face, "I guess I did change after eating the smooth smooth fruit" said Alvida as she took off her clock to revealing a smooth curvy body.

Hunter could tell that what Alvida had said was true no other woman possessed a smooth body as she did, but still Hunter had to wonder what she looked like before because she had heard the name Alvida before but couldn't think where. "After gaining the new body I went looking for someone who had the same goal of finding you" said Alvida as she pointed to the clocked figure behind her, Hunter could hear the clocked figure laughing and no soon had he started laughing had he revealed who he was.

"Surprise Straw Hat It's me" said buggy the clown as he and his crew revealed themselves Hunter couldn't believe that this man was Buggy the clown, she'd heard he was a ruthless pirate but she could believe he looked like that. "Really he looks like a circus act with no good jokes" Hunter thought as she looked at the group of pirates and their captain "Do I know you" luffy said to Buggy "wait you don't remember me you sent my flying with half my body" Buggy yelled at luffy "Not really, know what you say your name was baggy, baffy, oh I know buffoon" as luffy said those name Hunter laughed at the names luffy had just said.

"Buffoon you rubber bastard buggy the clown will make you pay for that" buggy yelled in anger, "Hey he said buggy the clown" said one of the citizen in the back, "Pirates" said another then all at once the citizens noticed who the man was "It's the buggy pirates" as they screamed and ran off. "Don't run off you'll miss the entertainment I've set up" as buggy ordered his men to stop the crowd leaving, "oh ya it buggy right" said luffy, "You mean you've just remembered" buggy said with surprise. Then suddenly Hunter heard a crash on top of the platform and moved in front to see that luffy was pinned down to the platform by one of buggy's crew members, Hunter knew luffy was in trouble but she could do anything without provoking buggy to kill luffy she had to think how to get luffy off the platform without killing him in the process.

As hunter thought through every plan she had none gave her any way to saving luffy without him getting killed, as she moved further out to get a better look at luffy situation she saw that the sky had turned black with all the rain cloud but hunter knew these were more than mere rain clouds a storm was coming and she knew something was about to happen that might change everything for her.

"Have any last words to say Monkey D Luffy" shouted buggy from a top the platform hunter knew in that instant buggy was getting ready to kill luffy she had to do something now or she would lose her first friend in years, "Listen, I'M THE MAN WHO'LL BE KING OF THE PIRATES" as luffy shouted those words to the entire crowd Hunter smiled at what luffy had just said. No one in years had dared say those words in logue town, many would say they were crazy or stupid but Hunter knew luffy was both these things and that what separated him to those who just dreamed and those who didn't do anything but laugh at dreams.

"Aaarrrr" Hunter heard several of buggy's men scream in pain before she noticed two men standing over them, one was a tall muscled man with green hair and the other wore a black suit and was holding a cigarette in his mouth. "Luffy you idiot" the tall one spoke with a deep voice, Hunter knew then that both these men were in luffys crew she now knew what to do to save luffy now they were here. "you made it Zoro but your too late" said buggy Hunter had to act quickly so she jumped out of her hiding place under the platform and drew out Tobishima and cut straight though one of buggy's men and then turned to counter another one from hitting her in the back.

"Don't you dare hit a woman you bastard" as the man in the suite came by her side and kicked two more of buggy's crew away, "Thanks for that" hunter said as she charged to the platform "Your welcome Beautiful" said the man with heart shaped eye pointing at her Hunter could tell this man loved woman who were pretty or good looking she was going to have to get along with this man though she hated being referred as pretty by men.

"Come on we have to get luffy off the platform" said the man named Zoro as Hunter cut through another lot of buggy's men it was becoming more difficult to get to luffy "Damn will never make it" Hunter thought as she saw buggy raise his sword above his head, "Zoro, Sanji, Ussop, Nami, Hunter, Sorry but I'm dead" luffy said as buggy brought his sword down, before any of them could react Hunter noticed that luffy was smiling why was he smiling before he was about to die but before she could think up a reason a flash of lighting struck the platform and a flash of light blinded her for a second.

As the light disappeared Hunter saw the remains of the platform from where the lighting had struck and in front of it was a boy picking up his hat, "Hahaha I'm still alive, that's nice" luffy said with a happy look on his face. Hunter was shocked how did luffy survive a lighting strike like that when it left bubby burned to a crisp on the floor of the plaza. "That was divine intervention" said Sanji from what Hunter had deduced from the name luffy had called out that was his name, "Don't be ridicules, anyway we need to get out of here before the marines catch us" as Zoro said it marines started to pour in everywhere. "Damn Smoker must have had the entire area sealed off, we need to go now" Hunter yelled at the guys as she countered a marine's blade.

"She's right let's get going" as Sanji said it all four of them started running for the nearest street, "The straw hats are getting away" screamed a marine behind them "After them" as a group of marines chased after them, Hunter kept running not looking back to see who was after them just as they got further down the street Hunter noticed a woman standing in the middle of the street drenched in water from the rain.

"So your Zoro, all this time you were him and you just lied in my face" said the woman, Hunter knew who the woman was and she didn't really care what problem she had with Zoro, her name was sergeant major Tashigi she was a sword fanatic Hunter hated her because of the many time she tried to take Tobishima from her. Something about her not being worthy of holding a legendry sword was Tashgi's excuse Hunter thought it was because she just wanted the sword for herself, "What you do to that woman" Sanji shouted to Zoro "I didn't lie to you, you just never asked me for my name so there" Zoro said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Give me the Wado Ichimonji right now" yelled Tashigi but Zoro drew his sword and pointed it to her "Come and get it" Zoro was provoking her and she fell for it and started attacking him "Go I'll catch up" Zoro said as they passed them "You hurt her Zoro then you're in big trouble" Sanji yelled at him as the ran further way.

As they ran down the street Hunter noticed a man was waiting for them she knew instantly who this man was, heck everyone in this whole town knew the man wore a white a grey jacket with no shirt underneath it and wore simple navy blue pants with combat boots. He had two cigars in his mouth and had the look of fierceness on him this man Hunter knew as Captain Smoker the man whom she had given the slip for the pass year.

"So you both final arrived, Straw Hat Luffy and you to Hunter" Smoker said with the same look he always had when they met, "Hunter you know who this guy is" luffy asked as he moved beside her "Ya his names Smoker Be careful he's very skilled and he more powerful than any marine that's on this island" as Hunter told luffy Sanji moved up to luffy "We should go" he said to luffy but Hunter knew Smoker would let them pass so eagerly. "Sanji you go on up ahead we'll meet you there" luffy told Sanji as smoker moved closer to fight them Sanji ran by them to get to the ship.

As the rain started pouring down heavier both Hunter and luffy looked at Smoker and waiting to see who would strike first, "I will make to the grandline and become king of the pirates" luffy said as the rain poured down his hat. "I'm bored enough talk" as smoker spoke he raised his arms and instantly they turn into smoke and surrounded both luffy and Hunter.

"What the hell" Hunter spoke as the smoke encased her; she found she was struggling as if she was being held by someone's hand "I ate the Smoke Smoke fruit so I can turn my body to smoke whenever I want" smoker told them and it made sense to Hunter this was what prevent other pirates from leaving the island and why he turned up in placed hunter knew was difficult to chase to down too when she had been stealing.

As Hunter tried to get free of smokers grip he slammed her into the ground so hard it nearly made her lose conscience, "Bastard Gum Gum Pistol" luffy screamed as he attack smoker Hunter saw luffys arm stretch and came to the realization on how luffy survived the lighting strike, he was a devil fruit user like smoker and could guess he ate the rubber fruit she was amazed at how luffy used his body to attack smoker but it didn't do any good he still had her pinned down and suddenly after luffy had struck him he blew apart from the impact.

"Don't you see you both have to go through me if you want to reach the grandline" as smoker grabbed luffys head, " I told you" smoker pulled luffy up and then slammed him near where Hunter was pinned and landed on both of them to prevent them from running. "You're not worth your bounties" said smoker as Hunter turned her head to see smoker she saw a look of disappointment in his face as his reach for his jutte "Your lucks run out" as he began pulling the jutte out.

Then out of nowhere someone grab the top of the jutte "I wouldn't be so sure about that" said the stranger Hunter could see that the man was very tall and his voice was very deep but she couldn't make out his face since it was covered by his hood. "It's you" smoker sound surprised at the man at his back "Hey wants going on, Who's that" luffy said with his face pined to the floor "How nice now the government can have your head" smoker sounded almost happy as if this man was wanted for doing something big against the government, "The World is still waiting for our answer" said the stranger and just as his said it a large gust of wind came in out of nowhere and blew Hunter and luffy down the street with such force she didn't have a chance to see where smoker was blown off to.

Hunter found herself laying on her back as she got up she noticed the damage the wind had done to the town she also noticed she had landed by the dock along with Zoro, Sanji, Luffy and another boy, "err What just happened" as luffy got up from where he had landed, Hunter was confused as well as to what happen where'd the wind come from and also who was the man that saved their lives. As the other joined them and voice coming from a drifting ship was heard "Help, Luffy" it came from a girl on the ship Hunter knew that that was luffys ship and it was drifting further out from the dock.

"Nami" luffy shouted "We gotta go the ship will be gone soon" Sanji said so all of them started to run until they notice luffy had a crazy idea of how to get to the ship, "Ok now gum gum ha…." luffys arm stretched and Hunter knew what was going to happen "What" the boy on her left said, "No he can't" Sanji said with a concerned look on his face, "I'm not going to like this" Zoro said "This is gonna hurt" Hunter said as luffy started to excel from the stretching.

"Rocket" luffy yelled s the guys started running but it didn't matter because as soon as luffy hit them they were sent flying straight into the ship sail and landed hard on the deck and looks of pain on their faces. "Your all here" said Nami with a look of cheerfulness on her face as Hunter got up she looked at the town one last time and wondered if she would come back, but she knew in her heart she would someday but still she wondered what was going on back at shore what had happen to smoker and who was the man who had prevent smoker from arresting them.

_Back at shore_

As smoker stood up from where he had landed he saw the straw hat ship sail away from the island and knew that the wind was taking them towards the grandline, "He brought the wind with him" said Smoker with a look of anger on his face "I knew it was him from the day Gold Roger was executed he appeared out of nowhere and disappeared it him" smoker then remembered what the straw hat had said back at the platform at that very moment and realized how much similar the boy was to roger then a crack of lighting streak across the sky and he saw that man standing on top of a building laughing "Hahaha Go if that what you want then by all means make your dream happen" said the stranger "Why'd you help them" Smoker shouted "Dragon", "It not our place to come between that man and that woman's chosen path smoker" smoker could almost see dragon smiling but before he could do anything to catch him he disappeared smoker looked back at the ship with disgust, "We're going after them" smoker said as he started back to HQ.

"I'm coming with you" as Tashigi clutched her sword "Zoro's mine I will get revenge" as she said this smoker started walking back to prepare for the journey to catch both Straw Hat and Hunter.

_Back at the ship_

"Look a light" as Nami noticed the lighthouse in the distance, "are you sure" said Ussop as he held onto the mast of the ship, "Yep it a guide post to the grandline so were not far off" Nami said with a look of happiness "So the grandline just up ahead" luffy said with excitement. As Hunter looked around at the faces of her new friend she could help but smile at the thought of finally going to the grandline.

"All right a think we should do something to make the occasion" said Sanji as they all came tighter around a barrel Sanji started by saying what his dream was for going to the grandline "I'm going to find the All Blue" then Luffy "To become King of the Pirates" then Zoro "To become the world's greatest swordsman" then Nami "to draw a map of the entire world" then Ussop "I'm going…To be a brave warrior of the sea" as Ussop place his foot on the barrel with the rest the other looked at hunter as she placed her foot on the barrel and declared "To become the world strongest fighter" as Hunter said this she looked around at the others and smiled as they raised their feet she knew this would be one storm she would remember for years to come.

"Now to the grandline" yelled luffy as the brought the feet down on the barrel declaring the start of a new adventure for all of them.


	4. A Large Disturbance

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or the anime all rights belong to Oda**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A large Disturbance**

"Hey luffy, aren't you going to tell us who this is" Nami stated as she pointed to Hunter, "Oh right, everyone this is hunter she joining our crew" as luffy introduced Hunter to the other. "Seriously luffy do you have to invite people you just meet" said Ussop as he sat down on the table, "No I invited her because I like her and she really strong you saw how she took on those guys back there" as luffy sat down.

"He right, she took on all of buggy's men so she's really strong" said Zoro as he came in from outside covered head to toe in rain water, "Oh sorry hunter this is my crew that Zoro, That's Nami, That Sanji and that Ussop" as luffy pointed out the crew to hunter she could tell they were wary of her. "it's nice to meet all of you" hunter said as she got up from her seat, "Look luffy invited me out of the blue and I thought it be fun to come with you guys to the grandline and from the looks of it all of you are strong so there's no need to worry I'm not going to rob or kill you if that's what you're worried about" hunter said as she moved closer to the crew to show she was serious about her reasons for being on their ship.

"Sorry if we made you feel unwelcome, it just that with luffy you never know what or who he'll bring on board" said Nami as she bought a map out from her bag, "Ok now everyone listen the entrance to the grandline is a mountain" stated Nami as she spread the map out to show the crew where they would enter, everyone had a look of confusion at what Nami had stated "A mountain" luffy said as he turned a glass in his mouth. "Yes according to the map to get to the grandline we have to go through reverse mountain" as Nami started explaining on how they would get there Hunter noticed that the rain had stopped and that the sun was out, "what the" she thought "Hey it stopped raining" she said to the others "What that impossible" said Nami as she moved to the window to see what was going on.

"Alright clear sky" luffy shouted as he went outside with the others, "Storm must of passed over" said Zoro as he looked up Hunter was not convinced there was no way a storm that large could just pass over. "No way we couldn't have" Nami said with a look of fear on her face, "Everyone get the oars and start paddling we need to get out of here" Nami shouted at the boys. "Why" they said "Because we're in the calm belt" Nami yelled again Hunter knew then that they were in trouble and started to look around, "Guys get those oars now if we don't then….." hunter never finished her sentence before the ship started shaking, she held on to the side railing and saw the ship rise out of the water.

"What's going on" screamed Ussop as held onto the mast, that question was soon answered when they saw what had risen them from the water. They were on the nose of a big black and white striped sea monster and was surrounded by a whole group of them, as they all looked over the railing Ussop fainted from what he saw and Nami slid down from the top deck, "The calm belt is the home of the sea kings that why we needed to get out of here" Nami cried as she lost her grip from seeing the sea kings up close.

"Alright the sea kings will start diving soon, as soon as this one dives start paddling like your depends on it" shouted Hunter to the other, as soon as she had given the order the guys had grabbed the oars and were ready to paddle when they reached the water, but as soon as the other sea kings had dived the one they were on started to sneeze "Oh crap, Hold on to something" shouted Hunter, everyone held onto the railing as soon as they did the sea king sneezed and sent them flying straight into the storm.

"That was awesome" luffy shouted as the rain came down onto the ship, "No it wasn't" as Hunter kicked luffy in the head "Hey guys I see something" as Hunter turned to see what Sanji was looking at she saw a big wall of stone and realized where they had landed. "It's the red line, we must be near reverse mountain" as Nami put her coat on she looked at the compass and smiled, "Ok everyone be ready were not far off from the entrance so be ready for anything" as Nami ordered the guys to get the rudder ready hunter went to the front to get a better look at where they were heading. A few minutes nothing happened till Hunter noticed a change in their speed and saw a mountain in front of her and it had a path way of water going up the mountain, "Nami I see the entrance but were veering towards the mountain" as hunter shouted Nami told the guys to steer more to the left to avoid the mountain.

But hunter noticed they were still sailing into the mountain "What going on we'll crash" hunter shouted "The rudders jammed we can't move it" the guys shouted, "Were going to crash" Nami shouted as they came closer to the mountain entrance "gum gum balloon" luffy inflated and jump to prevent the ship from crashing, as they came in contact with luffy the ship started to veer off to the left and travel up the water path. "Luffy grab a hold" Zoro shouted as he held his hand out for luffy to catch, as luffy stretched his hand and caught Zoro's Hunter looked forward and saw as the ship travelled up the mountain at high-speed "when we reach the top will travel down the mountain and into the grandline" as Nami joined them at front.

"Alright grandline here we come" luffy shouted as he jumped on the head of the ship to get a good look as they travelled the mountain up into the sky, Hunter smiled as they reached the summit and as the ship started flying it landed straight onto the path going down the mountain. "Look there it is the grandline" shouted luffy as the sped down the mountain, "Yah" they all shouted as the came closer to the bottom of the mountain.

"Hey guys is it me or is it getting darker" hunter said as she noticed that it had started getting darker at the bottom of the mountain, "ya what's going on it was sunny a minute ago" Ussop said but before they knew it they were see what was making it so dark they were about to hit a giant whale. "What the hell is a way doing in front of reverse mountain" Nami screamed as she saw the whale and knew they would crash into it, "Someone do something" Ussop screamed as they got closer to the whale.

"Boom" the sound of the cannon went off and it prevented the ship from crashing into the whale but the front end of the ship was broken off, "Who set off the cannon" hunter called out to the other and saw that luffy was the one who had since everyone else was above deck. "Ok let get out of here before that whale see us" Nami ordered so the guy went to steer the ship away from the whale both hunter and Nami saw the whale open its eye as they pass it and signed with relief "Well at least it not going to eat us" said Nami as luffy came back up "Ah my seat, you damn whale look what you did" yelled luffy as he went and punched the whale in the eye "Luffy" Nami screamed but it was too late the whale had felt that punch and started opening its mouth from the pain.

"We'll be sucked in, paddle you guys" Nami screamed at the guys to paddle as hard as they could but it was no use the current from the whale opening its mouth was too strong, "Luffy you idiot, why'd you punch that whale" hunter screamed to luffy as he went back to fight the whale. The whale mouth started to close and they were still in its mouth, "We're dead and all luffy's fault" Ussop screamed as the whale's mouth closed completely and the ship travelled straight down the whale's mouth.

"When I get my hands on luffy I'm am going to kill him" hunter said with a look of angrier on her face, "Oh Hunter you look so beautiful when you're angry" said Sanji as he came up to her and Nami "Shut up Sanji" Nami shouted as she moved down to centre of the ship. "Hey guys is it me or is it getting brighter" Zoro said, as hunter turned to see what Zoro was talking about there was a blinding flash of light "What the hell" hunter thought as her eyes adjusted to the light.

When she could see again she couldn't believe what she saw, it was defiantly the whale's stomach but it was coloured like the sky, had painted white clouds around it and a large light bulb that looked like the sun. "Hey there's a house over there" Ussop was pointing to a small house on a small island in the middle of the lake of stomach acid, as the ship got closer to the house an old man came out and stared at them for a long time. "Hey old man do you know the way out" Sanji called out to the old man, but the old man just stared then after a few minutes he moved to the deck chair without replying back to Sanji "Say Something" shouted Sanji with a look of annoyance from being ignored.

The old man looked back at them and stared at them again, "Look if it's a fight you want then be warned we have a cannon" Ussop yelled at the old man "I wouldn't do that someone might get hurt" the old man said for the first time," OH and who might that be" Sanji said back to the old man "Me" the old man said "You" Sanji said with a look of more annoyance from the old man hunter could tell this man was being annoying on purpose properly to see what they were doing inside the whale.

"Hey don't let the old man get to you" as Zoro stepped in front of Sanji to talk to the all man "Hey old man could you tell us if there's a way out of here" asked Zoro "It's common courtesy to introduce yourself before asking for a way out" said the old man with the same expression. "Oh sorry" Zoro apologised "My name is Crocus, the lighthouse keeper of twin capes….."as the old man continued talking as Zoro apologised, "No one mind if I kill him right" as Zoro lost his temper with the old man "Calm down" said Sanji.

"If you want the way out it's over there" said Crocus as he tilted head towards a big iron door, "why is there an exit inside a whale" said Ussop with a look of confusion on his face, "Who knows" Hunter said as she sat down from being bored with watching everyone lose it "Don't just lay about" Ussop yelled at Hunter "Come on we know the way out know so let's….." but as soon as Zoro started talking the ship started shaking from the bashing around in the stomach "What the hell's going on" hunter yelled as she tried to get up. "He started again" from what Hunter heard Crocus knew what was going on, "Hey old man what's happening" Ussop shouted "The whale, has started to bash his head against the red line" Crocus told them "What" both Zoro and Sanji looked shocked "Now that you mention it I saw that whale had scars across it forehead" Nami said as Hunter finally got up "So that means" as Hunter climbed up the railing "He's suffering" Nami stated as Crocus jumped into the stomach acid.

"Hey what you doing" hunter yelled at crocus as here sank further into the stomach acid, "forget him let's get out of here" as Zoro passed her to get the ship moving towards the exit, "Ya if we don't leave now this ship will slowly dissolve away" as Nami moved to the front to direct Zoro to the exit. As the ship got closer to the exit Hunter couldn't help but worry about the old man "Why the hell did he jump right into the acid" Hunter thought as the ship got closer to the exit she still wondered where the old man was.

"Ahhhh" hunter heard the screams and looked up to see luffy and two other people flying through the air, from what she saw luffy had crashed into the two strangers and had sent them flying. "Hey guys" luffy yelled to them as he fell into the acid along with the two strangers, "Hey where's the old man I thought he would be here to open the exit" Ussop stated as Zoro pulled luffy onto the ship, at the same time Sanji brought he two strangers aboard as well. "Thanks guys I thought I was dead there" luffy smiled as he came around, "Crash" as hunter planted luffy's head into the decking with her foot, the others looked shock at what hunter had just done to luffy "What the hell Hunter" luffy said as he brought his head up. "That's for getting us in this mess, if you ever get us into a mess like this again then I'll personally drown you, you here" hunter stared at luffy with a look of anger on her face to show luffy she was serious about her threat "Yes ma'am never again" luffy looked scared as hunter walked away "Remind me to never make her mad" said Nami her voice shaking from the fear "Ya" said the others.

Hunter saw that the others looked scared from hearing the threat she made to luffy, "Anyway getting back to the matter at hand, it seem the whale has calmed down" as Nami looked up to see that the shaking had stopped. Hunter saw that Nami was right but her eyes were on the two strangers, they wore strange clothes and it looked like they were waiting for something "Why are these two people inside this whale and what for" she thought "I won't let you lay a finger on Laboon" crocus shouted at the two strangers Hunter saw that the old man was at the top of the structure.

"To bad old man with us both here we can blast a hole into the whale's stomach" as the two strangers aimed their guns and fired at the stomach wall, "Damn rouges" Crocus jumped into the cannon fire and fell into the acid. "Old man" Hunter shouted as he came back up with cuts and bruise from the blast. "Give up you can't stop us from turning this whale into food for our town" as the two stranger set to fire their guns again, hunter moved to stop them, "I don't get it but I'll knock these guys out" luffy said as he smashed in the two strangers head.

After tying up the two strangers Crocus opened the exit and allowed the ship to go through, he followed beside them explaining who the strangers were and why the whale Laboon was crashing into the mountain. "These two idiots come from a nearby town who keep trying to kill Laboon but this is the first time they got in" crocus sat down in his chair "they know that with the meat from Laboon they'll be able to feed the town for 2-3 years but I won't let them kill him", "Seem a bit extreme for you to do all this for him" Hunter said as the other sat down to listen to what the old man had to say.

"It because I promised his friends that I would" Crocus said as luffy started climbing the palm tree, "A promise" hunter was puzzled who were these friends and where were they if Laboon was here at the red line. "A group of pirates came down reverse mountain along with Laboon back when he was a baby; he's formed a bond with them since his species are social animals and always travel in groups and to him they were his family; during the months they were fixing their ship I became good friends with them and Laboon; when their ship was fixed they asked me to take care of Laboon knowing the dangers they were facing on the grandline I agreed; and since then I've been taking care of Laboon" crocus got up and walked to a ladder to open another door "So where are they" Hunter asked as crocus turned the cogs to open the door.

"He's been here waiting for his friends for 50 years" as the door opened to the outside.

* * *

**Here's chapter 3 sorry for the bad grammar and punctuation, I use word to check my spelling and grammar but it doesn't always show up hope you enjoy the next chapter. **


	5. The Makings Of A Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece all rights belong to Oda**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Makings Of A Promise**

"Alright we're outside" Luffy shouted at the front of the ship, as the doors closed behind them Hunter couldn't help but look at Laboon "You've been waiting this long for them to come back" hunter thought as she got up and walked over to get a closer look at the whale, Hunter couldn't help feeling sorry for him "what we do with these two" Zoro pointed to the two strangers who had woken up "Throw them over" Nami said so Zoro untied them and threw them into the sea.

"You'll regret this you'll see" the strangers started swimming away as quickly as they could properly to wait for their next chance to kill Laboon, "They'll be back, they'll be in trouble if they don't" as Crocus came up to the ship "So Laboon's been waiting for his friend for 50 years, does he believe they'll come back" said Ussop as their ship came closer to the shore "There probably dead, this is the grandline they probably got caught in something they could handle and died" Sanji said as they climbed the ladder up to the lighthouse "You don't know that, some of them maybe alive" hunter said as she bent down and helped Nami up from the ladder.

"Ya Hunters right they may come back someday" Ussop shouted at Sanji "The problem is that the truth is far worse" Crocus sat down on the edge of the shore "What" Ussop looked surprised at crocus statement "Those guys probably left after realizing how tough the grandline is and chose to go back home" Crocus looked down at the sea "So they just abandoned him like that" Nami stood up from the table she had sat down on with a look of surprise on her face. "Yes they would have taken the route through the calm belt and never looked back, even if they wanted to come back they properly be too scared for what they experience here" Crocus continued to look at the sea.

"But why is he doing this, he must realize his friends aren't coming back" Nami said as she sat back down, "How can you be sure they left the grandline" hunter said looking puzzled at what Crocus had said. "I know because I went looking for them, after 4 years had passed they hadn't returned so by chance I joined a crew as their ship's doctor and went looking for them, but after 3 years of searching I came up with nothing and most of the evidence I could gather pointed to them leaving the grandline" Crocus got up and walked to the table "When I returned I told Laboon what I had discovered about his friend but he started bellowing and throwing himself in the water, but no matter what I said he refused to listen and since then he's been continuing to bellow at reverse mountain and bashing his head against the red line".

"So he's been waiting, still believing his friends will return" Sanji blew a puff of smoke from his cigarette, "He'll never give up on them though he still believe they'll come back" Hunter said as she looked at Laboon she could somehow tell that was what he was doing, he was still holding onto the promise his friends had made all those years ago. "Maybe, but why are you still here keeping him safe if his friends aren't coming back" Sanji looked at Crocus "You've seen his scars" hunter looked up and saw the fresh and old scars on his forehead.

"If I didn't treat him he'd die from the continued bashing on the red line" Crocus looked up as well as he said it, "It's an odd relationship but I can't bring myself to leave him to his own choices" as hunter looked at Crocus she noticed luffy was nowhere to be seen "Hey you guys seen….." it wasn't till she heard luffy yelling that she knew where he was. "Take your eyes off him and…." Zoro didn't get the chance to finish his sentence when he noticed luffy was carrying something big with him, "What's that idiot doing" Hunter began to worry at what luffy was doing on Laboon "Gum Gum Flower Arrangement" Luffy planted the ships mast into one of Laboon's fresh wounds, "He just planted our mast into the whale's wound didn't he" hunter looked at the others with a blank look on her face "Ya" the other had the same expression

Hunter signed she knew the whale was going to start bellowing from the pain soon so she fell onto the ground with a relaxed look, "buooohhhhh" Laboon cried the other looked up with looks of shock on their faces from what luffy had done "What the hell did he do" Zoro, Nami and Sanji screamed. Hunter just looked at Luffy as he tried to keep hold of the mast as Laboon flailed around "How can you lie there as if it nothing happening" Ussop shouted at Hunter but Hunter just kept watching luffy try to keep a hold of the mast, suddenly Hunter saw Laboon start to move to crash into the lighthouse "He's going to crash into us" the others screamed as they watch Laboon swing his head down and smash luffy into the ground.

"Kid" crocus yelled Hunter could tell he was worried but she knew luffy was going to be fine, Laboon screeched from the pain of hitting his head into the ground, "You big dummy" Luffy stood up ready to fight Laboon, Laboon came straight at luffy and sent him flying into the light house but luffy ran at Laboon and punched Laboon in the eye. "buooohhhhh" Laboon once again sent luffy into the lighthouse "Luffy what you doing" Zoro shouted at luffy as he lay on the ground, just as Laboon was about to smash luffy again "It a tie" Luffy shouted at Laboon Hunter saw that Laboon had stopped and looked at luffy "I'm tough so it doesn't matter how many time you smash me in" Luffy looked at laboon and smiled Hunter got up and walked closer to see the confused look on Laboon "Our fight hasn't been settled so we'll have to finish it another time" luffy pulled himself up and rested against the lighthouse "I can tell your friend used to fight you so I'll be your rival" Hunter knew what luffy was about to say, she just smiled and knew that luffy was about to give Laboon a reason to keep living "So once my crew and I travelled the grandline we'll come back here and settle our fight and that a promise" luffy smiled at Laboon and when Hunter looked at Laboon she could see he was happy and that with this promise he could keep living knowing he had new friends waiting for him.

"Buooohhhhh" Laboon bellowed out to show he understood what luffy had said, everyone was happy even Crocus was smiling with them.

_10 minutes later_

After a while Hunter saw what luffy had done with all the paint he had and saw the Straw hat sign all over Laboon's forehead "Alright with this we've seal our promise to each other, so don't go messing it up till we get back ok" luffy looked at Laboon Hunter could tell Laboon would keep the mark on him till they got back, all she could do was smile Luffy seemed the kind of guy who could make anyone happy if he knew what was wrong with them and do something stupid to make them realize it. Everyone else had gone about doing their own thing Nami was planning the route out, Ussop was fixing the mast back onto the ship, Zoro was sleeping and Sanji had gone off to cook them lunch. Hunter had decided to stretch her legs and take in the sites she was about to look at Laboon playing when she heard Nami screaming.

"What Happened" Hunter ran up to where Nami was sitting "The compass it won't stop spinning" as Hunter looked at the compass she saw it was spinning she wondered what was going on, the only way a compass would do this would be because of a strong magnetic charge in the atmosphere.

"It seem you know nothing about how things work here do you young lady" Crocus came up to them, "what do you mean" Nami asked Crocus as he sat down "The grandline has a strong magnetic field around every island because of a mineral that lays in the ground of each one; if you try using your current compass you'll find yourself In trouble before you know it" as Hunter sat down Sanji brought the food up and placed it onto the table, Hunter wasn't hunger so she listen to Crocus explain what the grandline was like. Luffy was already eating everything on the table before Crocus told them how people travel on the grandline, "What you need is a log pose" Hunter looked at Crocus "Log pose, never heard of it" Nami said with a puzzled look on her face "It's a special compass that records the magnetic fields of each island" as crocus stood up "Is it a weird looking" luffy said with a full mouth of fish in his mouth.

"Yes how you know" Crocus looked at luffy, Luffy brought out a weird looking compass from his pocket and showed it to them, "How long have you had that" Nami hit luffy "I found it on deck, those two weirdo's must have dropped it" as luffy got up from where Nami had hit him. As Nami took the log pose Hunter saw in the distance a splash of water she didn't know what was going on but it was strange for water to splash in the middle of the ocean, Hunter turned her head to listen to what Crocus was saying, from what she had missed Crocus had explained how the log pose worked and how it would help them reach each island. "Raftel, the last island in the grandline is the only place known to be reached only by the king of the pirates and no one has ever reached it ever since" as Crocus told them this hunter got up and went over to the edge of the shore to watch Laboon she could hear the other talking about the possibility of One piece being on the last island but Hunter wasn't interested she already knew the name of the last island on the grandline and the possibility of One piece being there.

She remembered her father telling her of his travels to the grandline when he was younger and he had told her of the last island in the grandline from what he had heard of it from others, her father had been an adventurer and a warrior when he was young, he travelled the world looking for adventure it wasn't till he meet her mother that he had final settled down to be with her and have a family "I wonder if he ever saw Raftel" Hunter thought. As she turned around to see what the other were talking about she saw luffy and Sanji fly right by her "What happened" she asked, Nami's face showed she was angry and Hunter saw why the log pose she was holding was broken, properly Sanji had kicked luffy and luffy hit the log pose and broken it. As Hunter walked up to the table she heard laboon come up bring with him four people out of the water, it was Sanji and Luffy as well as the two stranger from before "Well hello loving lady may I help you up" Sanji offering the girl up onto her feet "Thank you" said the girl "Hey what about me" the guy said but Sanji had turned his back and was showing the girl to the table.

"What you want" Hunter stood in front of the man "We have a request" said the young man, After they got dried up the two stranger introduced themselves and Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday, hunter found their names weird and didn't like the way they talked. They explained they need to get back to a place called Whiskey peak and that they needed a ride since they had lost their log pose "So please could you help us out" said Mr 9 "Why should we after what you were going to do to Laboon" Hunter told them "Please it not that we can't tell you the reason it just that mystery is our companies motto" Said Miss Wednesday "So please could you help us out, we lost our log pose and we know you must have it since we last had it on your ship" said Mr 9. "Oh you mean this we broke it sorry we broke it" Nami showed them the broken log pose "What, do you know how much those cost" screamed Mr 9 "How can you take advantage in our misfortune when you're just as misfortunate" said Miss Wednesday, "Sorry did I forget to tell you Crocus was going to give us a new one" Hunter looked at Nami with Surprise face. True Crocus had offer his old log pose for helping Laboon but what surprised her the most was Nami's way of toying with people "She's good I need to make sure not to get on her bad side" Hunter thought as she watch both Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday beg for forgiveness.

"Ok they can come along" luffy said out of the blue, everyone looked at luffy "You sure kid, you can't trust them it could be a trap of their" Crocus told luffy but Hunter could see luffy had made up his mind "Its ok if it a trap then we'll fight our way out plus it'll be fun" luffy smiled at the old man Crocus just smiled and gave a short laugh to show that he understood, "Just who are you anyway" asked Miss Wednesday "Who me I'm the man who'll be king of the pirates" luffy looked at them and smiled Hunter gave a short laugh as well the others just smiled at what luffy had just said.

_On the ship_

"Ok set the sails were off to Whiskey peak" luffy shouted to the other, as Hunter was about to board the ship Crocus came up to her "Hey kid before you go can I ask you something", "sure what is it" hunter asked "That sword of yours what it name" Crocus asked, Hunter looked at her sword and then back at crocus "Her name is Tobishima, why?". "Nothing it just that it looks familiar to me but it may just be my eyes" as Crocus turned his head, Hunter thought she saw a smile on the old man's face but the light from the setting sun was properly playing tricks on her. "Come on Hunter we got a go" Luffy shouted to her "Ok I'm coming" as Hunter climbed the ladder she looked back at Crocus but his attention was on Nami so she continued down and then jumped onto the deck of the ship, not long after Nami joined them "Ok the log pose is heading towards Whiskey peak" as Nami looked at the log pose.

"See ya pops and thanks for the log pose" Luffy shouted to the old man, "Have a safe trip my boy and good luck" Crocus looked down at them, as the ship started to move forward luffy went to the right side of the ship to say goodbye to Laboon "See ya Laboon and remember don't damage that mark till we get back you hear" luffy shouted at Laboon, Laboon cried back to show he would keep his word. So as they set sail for whiskey peak Hunter looked one last time at reverse mountain and thought "Once we sail the grandline we'll come back here and by then I'll have achieved my dream and kept my promise" as Hunter turned to go inside she notice Miss Wednesday looking at her, she turned her head to avoid hunters gaze, this had Hunter wondering why Miss Wednesday was looking at her and why but that would have to wait for another time.

_Back ashore_

"That young lady, she just like you in every way right down to that sword" as Crocus got one last look at the sunset he began to smile as he remembered a young man he once knew who wore the same sword on his side Crocus remembered that man was just as tall and dark-skinned as the girl and his eye's were nearly as dark as her's but not as intimidating he also remembered the way he spoke to people as if everyone need to take heed in what he was saying or else, Crocus began to think of what he had just witnessed with these kids "I wonder, perhaps those pirates are the ones we been waiting for; their captain has a way of him as well as that girl" Crocus looked to see that the kids were a long way in the distance Crocus began to smile as he watched them sail.

"Wouldn't you both agree…Roger…Thorn?"

* * *

**Here chapter 4 I thought I give an indication of who Hunter's father was and what could be expected in the future of this story but it up to you what you think of it, Thank you for your reviews I hope you like the story. for those who get confused Thorn's her dad not roger just to set things straight.**


	6. A Suspicious Welcome

**Disclaimer: I do not own One piece all rights to the manga/anime belong to Oda and I do not own any rights to the show W.I.T.C.H.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Suspicious Welcome **

After leaving reverse mountain everyone was working to keep the ship together from the constant change in weather, Crocus had been telling the truth the grandline weather was nothing they'd seen before. Not long after they ran into heavy snow fall, breezy winds, rapid waves and many more weather changes that made no sense, Hunter and the guys were running around the ship keeping it from sinking from holes in the ship from icebergs or their sail from tearing from battering winds.

After several days of constant climate changes they finally got a calm day so everyone final relaxed on the deck of the ship, but for Zoro he had been asleep the whole time the other were working so it wasn't a surprise he woke up after everyone was relaxing on the ship. "Hey now, I know the weather is fine but aren't you relaxing way too much" Zoro said as he stood up from where he slept, Hunter stared at Zoro with annoyance he hadn't even noticed everyone was exhausted from all the work.

"Well anyway we should be-!"Hunter watched Nami hit Zoro in the head, she laughed as Nami scolded Zoro for sleeping through the tough weather, as Nami walked way and left Zoro with a major headache Hunter saw that Miss Wednesday had been looking at her again, it was becoming annoying; ever since they left hunter had noticed on several occasions that Miss Wednesday had been looking at her and when hunter returned the stare she just turned away. "Why does she keep looking at me" Hunter thought, "I finally understand what this ocean is, no wonder it called the grandline" Nami shouted as she came to the realisation that her skills as a navigator were sub par to that of the grandline navigation. "Uhh will we be ok" Ussop looked concerned "We'll be fine, things will work out I just need to learn how it works here and will know what to do next time we run into trouble, like now look" Nami pointed into the distance, as hunter stood up she could see a huge object in the distance.

"Wow its a hugh cacti" luffy shouted, as the fog cleared Hunter could see that the object was a cactus but something seemed off about them. "So that's Whiskey Peak" Sanji walked up to the front to get a better view of the island, suddenly both Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday jumped onto the railing of the ship "Thank you for getting us this far" Mr 9 said "Maybe fate will let us meet again" Miss Wednesday said "See ya Baby" they both said together and then they jumped off the ship and began to swim away. "Well that was odd" hunter said as she turned to see the ship get closer to the island, after a short discussion on what they would do next. it was decided they would travel inland and dock to gather up the magnetic currents to determine where they would go next.

As they got further inland hunter could see that there was a small village and that many people had gathered at the docks, "Welcome to our town" said one of the citizens "Long live the brave heroes of the sea" shouted another Hunter was confused a town that welcome pirates the grandline couldn't be this crazy. Hunter could see that the other were enjoying the praise and glory they were getting from the towns people, Hunter wasn't convinced so she sat down and ignored the towns people as they docked up Hunter remained where she sat. The others got off the ship to meet the mayor of the town but Hunter wasn't interested "Welc…ahem!..Ma-ma-maaa-….Welcome my name is Igarappoi" said the mayor, Hunter decided to drown out the rest of the conversation by sleeping she hadn't caught a wink of sleep for the last few days so she took this time to sleep it off.

_6 hours later_

Hunter woke up to hear music and shouting from the town and just looked annoyed "Come on, are they really doing this" Hunter thought as she stretched out, as she got up she could see the fireworks and the dancing from the top deck as she watched the festivities around the town she couldn't help but remember the festivities that happened back home, she remembered holding her parents hands as they walked passed booths, playing games to win prizes or when she sat on her father shoulders as the fireworks lit the sky. Those memories bought a smile on her face as she looked down at the deck with a solemn face, suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her chest and her breathing became sharp and fast as she tried to breath, she fell onto the deck as her hands slipped from the railing "What's happening…. I feel strange" Hunter thought as the pain spread across her body, "I feel….Hot" it was the last thought that came across Hunters mind before she blacked out.

_Sometime after_

"Wha….What happened" Hunter got up from where she had fallen onto the deck looking confused as to what happened, "Did I fall asleep up here" Hunter used the railing to get up her whole felt like she'd been beaten up. She looked around and saw that the town was quiet "So they finally stopped partying" Hunter looked about the deck to see if the others had returned but no one was on deck, "They must of fallen asleep over there" Hunter walked onto the gangplank to go into town but as soon as she got off.

"You're ours, Die" a group of people pounced on her with swords at the ready to pierce her, she looked up to see them fall on her but before their swords reached her she drew Tobishima out of her sheath and swung her sword at her assailants. "Ha as if one sword can….."Suddenly the assailant's swords all broke into pieces, their faces were in shock at what had just happened "If you're going to attack someone don't announced yourself so loudly" Hunter looked at them her eyes looked like those of a wolf ready to kill it prey.

Hunter saw the look of fear on her assailants faces as they stood with their broken swords at her, before they could regain their senses hunter quickly moved and knock them out leaving one to tell her what they were doing. The last of her assailants told her everything that he and his friends were members of a group called baroque works and that they were ordered by their boss Mr 8 to trick the pirates into letting their guard down and then catch Luffy to get his bounty, "Why doesn't that surprise me" Hunter had known something was wrong with this town the moment they came here. "Tell me are my friends ok" Hunter asked the man he told her that that most of the others were asleep but, "The swordsman awake and been cutting us down but he'll be dealt with before long just as you will…eerk" Hunter squeezed the man's throat to stop him talking, "At least Zoro saw something was wrong" Hunter let go of the man throat as he fallen unconscious. "I'd better go find the other who knows what they'll do when they find out they've fallen into a trap" Hunter started running into the town to find her friend.

As Hunter ran around the town she saw bodies lying around, from what hunter saw they'd been cut or bashed in "I guess Zoro doesn't know when to hold back" Hunter kept running but she couldn't find Zoro or the others. As she turned the corner of the street she was stopped by a group of gunmen who had their guns aimed at her "Here's one of them, make sure she doesn't get away" said one of the gunmen, as they took aim to shoot her Hunter felt something move down her arm as if by instinct she moved forward preparing her arm to punch into the gunmen "Fire" as their guns fired at her she saw moved to avoid the bullets and then suddenly. As she swung her arm forward a blast of fire shot out and sent the gunmen flying into the house behind them, Hunter stood there in shock at what she had just done "What did I just do" Hunter looked down at her hands she could still feel the heat of the fire from her hand "Whatever I just did couldn't have happened, I can't wield fire I don't have devil fruit powers" hunter shock her head and ran down the other street away from the gunmen.

"I got to find the other and we got to get out of here" hunter kept running trying to keep her mind from thinking what she'd just done, "Booom" hunter turned around and saw a hugh blast coming from behind her "That must be Zoro" she turn around and started down the street to see who Zoro was fighting. As she reached the end of the street she saw two people flying down the street she stopped to avoid smashing into them, "What going on…." Hunter's sentence ended as she saw who had sent the two strangers flying it was Luffy and Zoro, from the looks of things both had been beaten badly "So annoying" Zoro unsheathed one of his swords "Who were they anyway" Luffy turned to look at Zoro "should we continue then" Zoro looked at luffy "Ya" luffy replied back Hunter noticed both were getting ready to fight each other "Why they fighting" as hunter saw both of them moving to strike each other "Stop it both of you" Nami punched them Hunter looked blankly at them "Just what the heck are you both doing" Nami moved up to both of them and picked them up by their shoulders. "You almost cost me 1 billion beri's, do you understand" Nami shouted at them Hunter was confused.

"What you talking about" a voice came from in front of Nami, Hunter walked up to see that the voice had come from Miss Wednesday but she was on a hugh duck she looked as confused as Hunter, "Ah right, You don't know yet" Nami looked at Miss Wednesday "How would you like to make a contract" Hunter could see that Luffy and Zoro were still fighting while Nami held them "A Contract" Miss Wednesday said. "Knock it off you two" Nami smashed Luffy and Zoro into the ground, "Could someone explain what going on here" Hunter held her head with confusment at what had just happened.

After explaining what happen in her absents it turned out Miss Wednesday was actually a Princess called Vivi from the kingdom of Alabasta and she and her companion had infiltrated the organization to find out who the boss was. Hunter turned her head to see luffy laughing about the miss understanding between him and Zoro turned out luffy had gotten mad because one of Zoro's attacker told him he'd attacked them for no reason "You're an idiot luffy, you know Zoro would just attack anyone if he didn't have a reason" Hunter said "Hahaha well I thought he's done it because they didn't cook him anything" luffy laughed "Not everyone's like you" Zoro shouted Hunter went back to listening to Nami and Vivi leaving luffy to laugh off what had happened.

"Look Alabasta is a highly civilized county, and it used to be peaceful long ago" Vivi was trying to get out of the deal Nami had made with Vivi companion "Used to be" Zoro said, "Yes, These past few years revolutionary activity has risen and my country have been trying to get things back to normal, but then we heard of a group called Baroque works had been igniting revolution all over our country" Vivi further explained her and her companion had entered into baroque works and had learned of the boss identity and further evidence that they were the ones who had cause her county to fall in disarray.

"I see you're one brave princess" Zoro smiled, Hunter could help but do the same she was impressed at Vivi's courage to save her country "So what these people are really doing is" Nami said, "Yes they plan to take over Alabasta and their boss plans on becoming it king" Vivi said Hunter could tell she wasn't happy about what these people were doing to her country. "I see I understand why you're refusing our offer" Nami said, "So who is this boss" Luffy asked "No, if I tell you you'll be in danger" Vivi said with a look of worry on her face Hunter just looked away and signed "Well looks like we won't be going to Alabasta" she thought "Ya better to leave us out of it" Nami sounded relived "Yes, even with pirates like you your no match for crocodile, one of the 7 warlords" Hunter looked back with a look of shock "What you say" The other had the same look of shock except Zoro and Luffy, luffy looked happy from what Vivi had just said.

After a second had passed everyone noticed a bird and an otter standing on the edge of a building looking down at them they, looked at each other and then flew off, "Who were those two and did they leave to report this" Nami shouted at Vivi "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Vivi apologized Hunter just grinned so a warlord was behind this group and a strong one at that. Zoro and Luffy looked happy too with this sudden bit of news, "Damn we just entered the grandline and now a warlord after us" Nami was crying "Who care" Hunter said "I care" Nami started to walk away "They don't have my face yet so maybe I can get out of here before the do" but Nami was too late, no sooner had she started walking had the otter and bird turned up again but the otter was drawing faces of every one of them "Oh your good" Nami praised the otter for it accurate drawings of them.

Then as soon as the pair had flown off again Nami went back to shouting at them, "Now I can't run away" Nami shouted, "Hahaha we'll were doomed" Hunter laughed at the irony of being on someone's hit list just for knowing his identity. "This is so cool" Nami was sitting down looking depressed about the whole situation, "I'm sorry, I have 500,000 beri in my account you can have" Vivi tried to cheer up Nami but it didn't seem to work, "Fear Not" a voice came from behind Hunter as she turned her head to see who it was she was shocked at what she saw.

It was the mayor but he was dressed actually like Vivi and holding 3 dummies in his hands, Hunter held back a laugh as to not embarrass the man for what he was obviously doing. "Igaram what with that outfit" Vivi said "There no time to explain, as soon as news of what happened reaches HQ they'll send pursuers after you Vivi" said Igaram, after a short discussion about getting Vivi home Igaram explained that he would lure the pursuers away be pretending to be Vivi and give the guys time to get away from Whiskey Peak. "I hereby leave Vivi in your hands" said Igaram as he boarded his ship, "May we meet in our homeland Vivi" as the ship started to move out "Yes" Vivi smiled; as they watch Igaram sail out further Hunter couldn't get rid of a strange feeling that something wasn't right "Well there he go he was a funny guy" luffy said as they started walking back to the ship but no sooner had they turned their back "BOOOOOOM" hunter's looked back to see a large explosion the others looked back with looks of shock "It can't be" Nami said, Hunter couldn't believe it either there was no way there could of be pursuers this close already.

"He was a fine man" luffy turned and started walking away, "Nami how's the log" Zoro asked "I-it finished recording" Nami answered back "We better move before they see we weren't on that ship" Hunter started to move but noticed Vivi was standing still watching the flames "Vivi come on, if they find us Igaram's sacrifice will be in vain if you get caught" Nami tried to make Vivi move but the girl didn't budge a bit "It ok we'll get you back to Alabasta" Nami hugged Vivi to reassure her that everything would be fine. Hunter ran up to the guys "Where the other two" Hunter asked "Their properly still at the bar sleeping, Luffy you go and get them; me and Hunter will get the ship ready" Zoro and Hunter started running to the ship as luffy went off to get the guys.

As Zoro and Hunter got on the ship they started getting the ship ready to leave, while Zoro took care of the anchor Hunter got the sails ready "All ready up here" Hunter shout to Zoro to let him know they were ready to sail. "Right" Zoro replied back, Hunter moved back down to the deck and noticed a large object standing on the top deck "Who's there" she shouted the object moved into the light, it was the duck Vivi had been riding back in town. "Oh, Wondered where you went off to" Hunter said The duck had disappeared back in town earlier and both Vivi and Nami were looking for the him, Zoro came up next to her "Who's the duck" he asked "I think it the one Vivi's looking for" she said. "I brought the guys" Luffy had dragged both Sanji and Ussop by their legs and then threw them onto the ship "What the hell Luffy" they both screamed at him "I can't leave him" Hunter heard Vivi's voice and saw that both she and Nami had turned up.

"We don't have a choice" Nami said back to Vivi "What's wrong" Zoro asked "We can't find her duck" Nami replied "You mean him" Zoro pointed to the duck "You were there" they both shouted, after everyone was on board they began to turn the ship around to head down the river to the ocean. "Why we leaving we had such a good time, can't we stay for a couple of days" both Sanji and Ussop were trying to convince the others to stay in Whiskey Peak "We should explain what going on" Zoro said "Don't worry leave it to me" Nami then went and knocked both Sanji and Ussop out. Hunter watched as the sun rose up and saw that the fog was lifting but what caught her notice was a woman sitting on the top railing "You should be careful not to hit the rocks, and congrats on escaping here" she said the others noticed her and looked up to see her "Who's that" Nami asked.

"I have to say Miss Wednesday I impressed, I only just meet Mr 8 a while ago" the woman looked down at Vivi "it was you, you killed Igaram" Vivi looked shocked she defiantly knew who this woman was, Hunter just looked at the woman, she looked a few years older than her and her outfit was that of a cowgirl along with the hat Hunter had to admit this woman looked strong and that messing with her would be a mistake. "What are you doing here Miss Sunday" Vivi shouted at the woman "Who is she and who's partner is she" Nami asked Vivi "She's the bosses partner and her name is Miss Sunday, she handles all of Baroque works missions around the world" Vivi looked at Miss Sunday with anger she was holding back her fury for what had a happened to Igaram.

"Me and Igaram have been tracking her to find out the bosses identity, but know that I think about it we found out about his identity to easily" Vivi said "Your right I did let you find out" said Miss Sunday looking amused "So I was right, it was you who leaked our identity's to the boss" she shouted at her "Now now no need to get worked, the fact that a little princess like you managed to infiltrate our organization is quite impressive, but very foolish it almost amusing" Miss Sunday smiled at Vivi. "Shut up" Vivi shouted at her as the other got ready to fight her "Hey do you know what's going on" Ussop had woken up and aimed his slingshot at Miss Sunday "No, but all I know is that this woman is threating my Miss Wednesday" Sanji aimed a gun at the woman, Hunter didn't move to fight she just stared as the woman managed to flip both Sanji and Ussop over the railing "What" Zoro looked surprised "She's a devil fruit" Vivi was just as surprised at what she saw.

As Sanji and Ussop landed on the deck Hunter looked back at the woman she had to admit she was a mystery and that the fact she was here made it even confusing "Now then there no need to get worked up, I've no orders to kill you" said Miss Sunday Hunter noticed she had Luffys hat in her hand "Hey give back my hat" luffy shouted "It's unfortunate that a small group of pirates having to take care of a princess who's being hunted by us" Miss Sunday placed Luffy's Hat on top of her own. "But what's more unfortunate is the route your taking, since the route leads to Little Garden" She looked at Luffy directly "If you continue along that route you'll all die and I won't have to lay a finger", "Like we'll roll over and die now give back my hat" Luffy shouted "Ok, but before I go I have something for you" she threw Luffy's hat back and also another object at Vivi.

"An Eternal Pose" Vivi looked at the log pose she was holding, "That will show you the route to Alabasta, with that you'll be able to avoid little garden" Hunter knew that this could be a trap but the look on Vivi's face showed that she was considering the possibility that maybe it was the only way back "Let me see that" luffy took the log pose and crushed it in his hand, "Are you an idiot" Nami kicked luffy, Luffy landed next to where Hunter was standing "She came all this way and gave us the safest route to travel" Nami shouted at Luffy Hunter turned to Luffy and saw the look of anger on his face "Don't you dare think you can determine the path of our journey" Luffy shouted to the women Hunter was impressed, at least luffy wasn't willing to let someone else determine how they should travel she turned her attention back to the women and saw she was still smiling "I see, I like you I hope we see each other again" as Miss Sunday stood up she turned her attention to Hunter "You've been quite all this time, aren't you going to say something about all this" she stared at hunter waiting for an answer "What's there to say that hasn't been said already" Hunter replied back, Miss Sunday smiled "Well I hope live long enough to say otherwise" as she moved off the ship and onto a large turtle "Let's go Bunch" as they moved off into the distance Vivi fell onto the deck "That woman, I don't know what her plan is but it can't be good" said Vivi.

"It too late to think that now" Nami came up to Vivi and helped her up, "Hey will someone explain what's going on here" Ussop asked as the sun came up further Hunter couldn't help feeling that Miss Sunday had asked that question with a different intention but she let it pass through her mind "No need to think about that for now" she thought as the other started explaining what had happened while they slept, "I see so that what happened well don't worry the mighty captain Ussop here" Ussop said but hunter saw he was frightened out of his mind "Well if Vivi's joining us then I guess the prince will finally get to protect the princess" Sanji said somehow Hunter knew that Sanji would start acting all crazy around Vivi just like he did around her and Nami.

As everyone went about talking Hunter looked at her hand, she frowned as she remembered what happened back at Whiskey Peak "What happened back there, Did I really punch those guys with fire and if I did how did I do it" the thought brought no comfort there was no way she could wield fire and just use it to punch people, but she did feel strange when she woke up several hours ago "Did something happen to me when I was asleep" she looked up at the others as they continued to talk "It's better if I keep this to myself till I know what's going on" she thought, so she walked up to join the others.

"Ok off to Little Garden" Luffy shouted as the others cheered along with him.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 5, If you're wondering where I got the idea for Hunter's Fire power I recently watched a show called W.I.T.C.H and saw that the girls had different powers of the elements so all rights to my idea for fire power belong to the people who created that show, it has no reference to Ace's power. Once again sorry for the bad grammar and punctuation.**


	7. A Battle in Little Garden - Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece all rights belong to Oda**

**For those who are reading my story I thank you for your reviews, I can hint that Miss All Sunday does have information about who Hunter is and where she comes from but I've only started thinking of what might happen between the two and how this may develop later in the story. **

**Chapter 6: A Battle in Little Garden – Part 1**

After leaving Whiskey Peak the day was bright and calm, everyone was enjoying the sunshine and laying about the boat, Luffy and the guys were sitting on the lower part of the desk getting the duck to drink as many of Sanji's cold drinks before he collapsed. Hunter was laying down at the front of the ship looking at the sky she'd been like that all morning, since leaving Whisky Peak she'd been trying to recreate what happened but to no avail she still couldn't wield fire "How the hell did I do it, is there a particular way to do it" Hunter had been considering how she had done it.

"Ahhhh forget it" Hunter got up and decided to join the guys "Come on keep going" the guys were egging on the duck to drink more but Hunter could tell one more and that duck would faint from the overload of Sanji's drinks. As the duck tried sucking it current drink Hunter looked up to see what Nami and Vivi were discussing but their voices were drowned out when the guys began laughing.

Hunter saw that the duck had finally fainted from overloading on drinks, Hunter watched as the guys laughed at the duck, but then suddenly they all heard a splash and saw large dolphin jumping out of the water "Let's go" Luffy shouted and everyone moved to get the ship ready for the large wave that would come from the dolphin. As everyone readied themselves for the wave Hunter couldn't help but smile at the situation "This is going to be fun" as the dolphin descended and disappeared below the sea the wave came and hit the ship, as they use the wave to travel further onward hunter felt the breeze pass through the ship it felt nice and the look on the others faces also agreed with her's.

As they slowed down Hunter looked at Nami to see if they were going the right way, "Ok turn to port side" Nami shouted so as the guys went to turn the ship Hunter walked up beside Vivi and watched as the ship turned "Nami we heading the right way" Hunter asked "Ya were on the right track and look" Nami pointed towards an island in the distance. The others joined them as they saw the island "Woohoo so that's our second island on the grandline" as they got closer to the island Hunter could sense a certain wild feeling from the island as if it hadn't been inhabited for hundreds of years.

"So this is little garden" as they sailed further into the island "I don't see what's so little about, who came up with such as name for this place" Hunter had to agree the whole place wasn't little at all in fact most of the plants and tree were hugh and some she'd never seen before. "Gyaaaaaaaa" a large sound came from the jungle Hunter turned to see what made the noise but saw nothing expect Nami holding her ears from the noise. "What was that" she asked as she looked terrified as to what had made the noise, Hunter looked about and saw a bird fly away but the shape of the bird was way too big for it to be a normal bird then as she turned to tell the guy what caused the noise, another noise came out but this one was larger than the one they heard before.

Hunter saw that everyone was surprised by the sound "This isn't your average jungle is it" Nami was terrified as she spoke Ussop was the same, Hunter went over to the railing to get a closer look at the jungle she saw that the jungle defiantly wasn't like a normal jungle "Wonder what's in there" she thought as both Nami and Ussop agreed it would be best to wait out for the log pose on the ship then risk going on land. "Sanji pack me a lunch" Luffy said "Why" Hunter could see that Luffy was holding back his excitement, "Heh why am I not surprised" Hunter could tell luffy was going to explore that jungle even if the others wouldn't "I smell adventure ahead" as luffy let his excitement out "What no luffy we need to stay on this ship" Nami tried convincing luffy to stay on the ship but it was no use luffy had made up his mind. As Sanji went in to make luffy his lunch box "Can I come to" Vivi asked "Not you to Vivi" Nami looked at Vivi with disbelief "Well there no point staying on board so we may as well explore the place" She smiled at Nami to show she was going to be ok "Besides Carue will be with me" the duck looked shocked at what Vivi had said.

"Alright let's go" as luffy and Vivi went off into the jungle "That Vivi sure has guts" Ussop said "Well that to be expected for someone who infiltrated a criminal organization" Nami replied back, "Well if there's nothing to do here I'll go for a walk" Zoro moved to get off the ship "Hey Zoro bring back some food while you're out there, were running low on supplies" Sanji shouted to Zoro "Ok I'll get the food you clearly can't kill for yourself" Zoro said clearly Zoro was provoking Sanji "What you say" Hunter saw that Sanji had taken Zoro's word to heart. Zoro looked back "What you're saying is that you can hunt bigger prey then me, is that it" Sanji looked at Zoro Hunter saw that both men were itching to prove who was right, "Isn't it obvious" Zoro said "Ok then I challenge you who ever brings back the largest prey is the winner got it" Sanji said Hunter smiled she knew this would keep them busy for a while. The other two were just standing there with their jaws to the ground in disbelief, as Sanji jumped off the ship he looked back "Hunter my love will you be ok alone" his voice changed to his crazy attitude again, Hunter looked back at Sanji she found sanji's crazy attitude annoying "Why can't he act normally around me" she thought "I'll be fine beside if I went off those two will be eaten by something sooner or later" she pointed to Nami and Ussop "Hey we heard that" they both shouted at Hunter.

As Zoro and Sanji disappeared into the jungle to find food Hunter stood guard over the ship until the guys came back, Nami and Ussop kept their eyes on the jungle hoping nothing would come out "Come on you two even if something came out I can handle it" She shouted to both of them "Maybe but what happens If you get eaten" Nami shouted back "Simple I'll cut his throat and slip out" as she moved to the top of the deck "That's not the point" Nami shouted back looking annoyed at hunter reaction to the whole situation.

_5 minutes later_

"I'm sure I've read somewhere about little garden before" Nami said suddenly, both Ussop and Hunter looked at her "What you talking about" Ussop asked, Nami got up and ran up the stairs and into the ship Hunter moved down onto the lower deck and leaned against the main mast "Wonder what she doing" she said "Who knows" Ussop said as he pulled himself up "Anyway I hope the other get back in time I don't want to stay here to long" Ussop said looking scared, Hunter just ignored Ussop and looked up at the sky "Ussop, Hunter" Nami came running out of the ship "Did you find what you were looking for Ussop asked "We're in trouble this, on this island there are….." The rest of Nami's sentence stopped as a Hugh shadow came upon the ship Hunter saw the Hugh figure look down at them. Both Nami and Ussop look terrified at the figure but Hunter was just surprised at what she was looking at "Why on earth is a Giant here" she thought as the giant looked at them.

"Hello do you have any alcohol" the giant asked, "W…We have a little" Nami said she was terrified at the sight of the giant as well as Ussop, The giant smiled at them "Oh that good could I have some" he asked "He quite friendly" Hunter thought from all the stories she heard of giants she always believed they were brutes. "Nuahhhhh" the giant screamed the other two screamed as well from fright Hunter just stood there looking at the giant, the giant turned around to see that a dinosaur was biting into his back "What the hell" Hunter couldn't believe it a real living dinosaur was on this island but dinosaurs had died out billions of years ago so how could they be alive.

The giant took a hold of the dinosaurs head and swung his axe slicing its head clean off, the other two looked on terrified as the giant did it Hunter looked on with wonder "Wow he killed it in one cut" she thought as the giant turned around "I am Elbaf's strongest warrior, Brogy Gababababa" the giant laughed as he looked back the other two had fainted "Well I have some meat, let me welcome you as my guests" Brogy looked at the other two and saw they had fainted, "Hmmm your friends seem to be sleeping" he said to Hunter.

"Don't worry about them they'll come around" Hunter moved closer to talk to the giant, "Well then shall I carry your friend while you bring the alcohol" Brogy asked "Sure" Hunter went below deck to get the alcohol. As she carried several barrels on her shoulders she saw that the giant Brogy held his hand out to hold other two "Ah we will have a mighty feast" Brogy laughed as he moved off into the jungle Hunter followed close behind. After a few minutes of keeping up with the giant they came to a mountain which must have been the giants home, "Welcome to my home make yourself comfortable while I settle your friends down and cook up a fine meal" as Brogy put Nami and Ussop down on the ground he took the dinosaur and started to chop it up and place it on a large fire.

Hunter put the barrels of alcohol down and grabbed a mug she brought with her to get a drink while she waited for the food and for her friends to wake up, "I have to say your made of stern stuff then your friends, you didn't even quiver when you saw me" Brogy said as he sat down taking one of the barrels. "Well I was taught that it doesn't matter if your enemy is bigger than you or even if they are the size of a giant, you must face them as an equal and show no fear when you make your move to defeat them" Hunter replied back she'd remembered those words from when Conan had been training her in fighting her opponents. "Those are some fine words, you must be a great warrior to be able to say such words to another warrior" Brogy laughed as he drank the alcohol Hunter just smiled she knew that this giant understood what she said any warrior would.

Hunter turned her attention to her friends and saw that they were gone; they must have taken this chance to run from Brogy though he was no threat to them. "Your friends have run off they will miss the feast" Brogy said "Don't worry they'll be back in 3...2...1" as she finished the countdown both Nami and Ussop came running back screaming, "Your back then" Hunter said as she drank her drink looking calm "How can you be so calm when we've been cashed by monster" Ussop shouted at her looking upset "Well I didn't decide to sneak off into a monster infested jungle did I" she replied back Ussop looked at Hunter with a annoyed face but Nami was holding him back "Forget it Ussop she like the others she'll never understand how we feel" Nami said looking upset.

"Well since your back we can final eat, here" Brogy put down a piece of meat on the ground, Hunters stomach growled "Alright, finally I can have all of this without luffy trying to steal it" Hunter went for the meat and started tearing it apart so she could swallow it. "You're a lively one Gababababa" Brogy laughed, Nami and Ussop just sat down looking terrified as Hunter and Brogy ate and drank, "Umm, Mr Brogy may I ask a question" Nami asked finally picking up the courage to speak. "Ask away" Brogy replied tearing apart a piece of meat, "H-How long does it take for the log pose to finish recording on this island?" Nami asked. "One full year" Brogy replied Hunter saw that both Nami and Ussop had fainted again from the news of how long it would take to stay on this island.

"So take it easy while you're here Gababababa" Brogy laughed, "How can you still eat when will have to stay here a full year" Nami shouted at Hunter "Well at least we can stay here and enjoy ourselves" Hunter laughed Nami and Ussop looked at Hunter with looks of shock at what she said. Suddenly a volcano erupted spewing lava and rocks Hunter watched as Brogy got up and picked up his axe and shield, "Where you going" Hunter asked "It's time" Brogy moved off into jungle Hunter and the other watched as he moved and as he went further in they noticed another hugh figure appear out of the other end of the jungle. "Brogy what you doing, Why is that other giant here" Hunter shouted to him, "He's my opponent and for the last 100 years we have been battling to see which one of us will leave with glory and the other with shame" Brogy replied back "But why" Nami shouted to Brogy "You know I don't remember" Brogy shouted back as he moved towards his opponent.

Brogy charged towards the other giant with all his might and they clashed causing a shockwave that blew hunter onto her back "Hey you ok" Nami shouted as she looked back to see if hunter was ok "This is great, I get to see two warriors fight and have all this food I Love the grandline" Hunter laughed as she lay down where she had landed.

"YOUR CRAZY" Nami shouted, the battle between the two giants went on for 30 minutes and in that time neither gave up ground, they kept attacking each other and kept trying to deal a blow to each other. As Hunter watched closely she couldn't help but remember her own sparing matches with Conan and how many times she lost to his skills and strategy, as Brogy landed a blow on the other giant head she saw that the giant gained back his ground and went back to attacking Brogy, "H-H-He took it right on the helmet" Ussop looked at the giants battle and was shaking with fear before he fell back from the next blow that both giants attacked with.

"W-What a fight all of their attacks are aimed at most of their vital points" Ussop said as he pulled himself up, "This is our chance to escape come on you two" as Nami started running back to the jungle Hunter and Ussop stayed where they were. "Wow" Ussop said hunter had to agree this fight was amazing, "Hey you two come on before he notice we're gone" Nami shouted to both of them "Even without a reason they fight like this" Ussop looked at the giants with amazement "So what it looks like a nuisance to me" Hunter looked at Nami "She doesn't get it" Hunter thought how could someone like her not understand what those two giants were doing.

"You fool this is what a man's fight is" Ussop said why still looking at the giants "What" Nami said back looking confused, "Let's say that they have both planted a flag in their hearts and those flags are more important than their very lives, and neither one of them what to give up their flags so they protect that flag and they have been doing so for a 100 years" Ussops explanation made sense even a coward like him understood what a fight meant to a warrior and to those two giants whatever their reason they had continue to fight to see which one would stand victorious. "Can't you see? This is a real battle of pride, between two warriors" Ussop smiled as he saw the giants clash and smashed into one another.

"Well I'm not interested in any of that so I'm going back to the ship" Nami moved to go to the jungle, "I'm staying, this is it this is what I want to become one day a brave warrior of the sea, I want to become a proud warrior just like them" Hunter just smiled at Ussop "Even if he's a coward he'll grow to become a brave warrior someday" Hunter thought Nami just stared "hmph…. So you want to become a giant" Nami sat down again "Have you been listening to anything I just said" Ussop shouted looking annoyed. "One day I'll visit the village full of warriors" Ussop smiled as he continued to watch the giants, Hunter pulled herself up from the ground and saw the giant's weapons try to inflict a killing blow but both giants moved to avoid them. After losing their weapons they then went and punched each other with their shields,"73,466 Fights, "Brogy said "73,466…" the other giant said "Draw" as the both collapsed onto their backs. "Gababababa Hey Dorry, I got some Alcohol from my guests" Brogy laughed "Excellent I haven't had Alcohol in ages" said Dorry.

As Brogy came back and picked up the barrels of Alcohol, Hunter went back to eating the hugh piece of meat, "You're as bad as luffy you just keep eating more then you should" Nami was watching Hunter chew the meat in her hand, "So I'm hungry, what it to you if me and luffy like to eat loads of food it not hurting you" Hunter kept eating while Nami had a look of anger and frustration on her. Brogy sat down after giving Dorry the Alcohol "Dorry says thanks and also say he has two guests with him" Brogy went back to eating his meat "That must be Luffy and Vivi" Nami said "Master Brogy you've inspired me with your fight, I know someday I'll be a brave warrior of the sea thanks to you" Ussop told the giant looking at him with excitement "Brave warrior of the sea, What's that?" Brogy asked looking confused, "Its someone like you, I want to become like you one day" Ussop replied back.

"A giant" Brogy said; both Nami and Hunter laughed at what Brogy had said, "That's not what I meant" Ussop said "I want to live proud and honourably, just like the warriors of elbaf" Ussop smiled at the giant beating his fist against his chest to show this determination to becoming a brave warrior of the sea. Brogy laughed as he heard Ussop's vow of becoming a great warrior like him "Hey Brogy I've finished, Can I have another" Hunter was standing in front a large bone where there used to be meat, "How can you still be hungry after eating all that" Nami shouted, Hunter laughed as Brogy put another stick of meat on the ground "You have a mighty stomach, you must be a fine warrior to be able to eat this much Gababababa" Brogy laughed for a while, Hunter went on to eat the meat while Ussop talked to Brogy and Nami just sat a listened to what they were saying.

_30 minutes later_

The volcano erupt again and as Hunter turned to see Brogy stand to fight again, "Gababababa the fight will start soon" as Brogy moved off to fight Dorry again Hunter could help but feel concerned for the giant his injury from before was still bleeding, "You sure you want to fight" Hunter asked "Don't be silly, both of us risk our lives on this fight we don't use excuses to postpone this fight" Brogy shouted at the top of his lungs and then moved off to meet Dorry in battle "Go get him Master" Ussop shouted at Brogy "I can't believe they're going to continue this stupid fight" Nami said "It's not stupid" both Ussop and Hunter shouted at Nami.

"Anyway let's head back to the ship" Nami looked at the log pose "Even if it takes a year for the log pose to reset we'll have to wait for the others to get back" as Nami made her way back to the jungle "Do we have to I'm still eating" Hunter was sitting down chewing through the meat in her hand, "If you want to stay and get eaten by these monsters that your choice" Nami was still angry at Hunter for her calm demeanour throughout the whole day with the giants. "Hold on" Ussop interrupted "I can't fight a dinosaur so there's no way we can make it through this jungle" Ussop sounded almost brave for a minute which Hunter found quite impressive, "But you just said you're a brave warrior of the sea" Nami said "I'm a brave warrior in my heart" Ussop replied back "And for a second I thought he was being brave" Hunter thought but it was apparent that Ussop was still a coward though he at least had common scene when it came to danger. "Well I guess we should go and see Luffy at the other giant's home" Nami said as she turned around to head towards the other mountain, Ussop was ranting on to himself all Hunter could make out was his vow to become like the giants and see the homeland of the giants.

Nami dragged Ussop by his straps as he continued to rant "Well I hope you become a warrior soon, Ok" Nami turned her head around to look at Hunter "When your finished head back to the ship and will meet you back there with the others" Nami shouted to Hunter from the edge of the jungle "Alright I'll see you then" Hunter replied back. As Hunter watched Nami and Ussop move into the jungle she turned her attention to the two giants and saw something that was off about the other giant, he looked like he was in pain and was finding it hard to breath "Dorry, how was the Alcohol did you enjoy it" Brogy asked "Ya it was the best I've had in years" said Dorry. Hunter moved a bit closer to see what was wrong with Dorry "He looks like he's about to collapse" as Hunter moved closer she saw that Dorry's injuries were far worse than before his entire face was bleeding from what looked like an explosion "How'd he get those injuries, he was fine before" Hunter then saw Brogy raise his axe to begin the attack.

As Brogy and Dorry began to attack each other Hunter stood and watch with a look of anger and disgust "Who…..Who did this" She clenched he fists tight as she continued to watch both giants fight, she saw that the injuries from Dorry were effecting him badly because his moves were slower than before "Whoever did this is going to pay dearly for this" she screamed as she saw Brogy land a few blows on Dorry. These two warriors had been fighting for a 100 years and someone had just decided to interfere with it and it made Hunter angrier then she had ever been, as her anger peaked her body began to glow red as if her rage would burst out. But then she felt the same sensation happen again as it had at Whiskery peak and then suddenly she saw strange marks appear over her arms and then she saw fire burst over her hands, "Whaaaa" she screamed as she looked at her hands the fire didn't burn her but it felt warm against her skin the marking along her arms looked like that of twisting dragon body.

"Ok this is strange" she kept looking at her arms and hands wondering how long this would last, after staring at them for a few minutes Hunter came up with an idea to see how this power worked she clench her fist and aimed her hand towards the trees as she swung her hand forward the flames burst forth with a fury and burned the trees to a crisp "Wow" she was amazed at what she had just done as she began to ponder what she could do with this power she remembered her promise to her mother "Never lose your temper….Promise me Kaya" Hunter then breathed deep and calmed herself down as she did the flames and the marking began to fade until it looked like they were never there.

"I promised mum I wouldn't lose my temper, But if I can find a way to wield this power without getting angry than this might come in handy someday" Hunter then noticed that it was completely quite the fighting had stop. "Damn what happened" she turned back to see the two giants she noticed they weren't even visible anymore "Where they go" she looked around but they were nowhere to be seen, "I have to find them, Brogy doesn't know that someone's been screwing with his and Dorry fight and when I find them I'll make them regret coming here at all" as Hunter ran into the jungle to find the giants she couldn't help but feel that coming to this island was going to be her first real battle in the grandline.

**Here's Chapter 6, Sorry I'm late updating I've been busy with work and have been at London ComicCon this weekend which I've been planning for weeks to go too. If you're confused as to how Hunter can wield Fire and about the markings I've only just thought them up after looking up different style that might look good on her so don't hate me if there isn't enough detail I'm still working out her fighting style with the powers she'll gain on her journey, Hope you enjoy the chapter and hopefully I'll have Part 2 of this chapter out soon. **


	8. A Battle in Little Garden - Part 2

**Disclaimer – I do not own One Piece manga/anime all rights belong to Oda**

**Chapter 7: A Battle in Little Garden – Part 2**

As Hunter ran through the jungle she looked for any sign of where the giants were as well as her friends, for a while Hunter stopped as she heard a scream coming from behind her "That was Nami" so hunter ran in the direction of Nami's scream. Hunter ran into a clearing and what she saw was unbelievable, Brogy was pinned to the ground by a white hardened liquid and Nami, Zoro and Vivi were standing on a weird looking obstacle Hunter didn't know what they were standing around on it but she was focused on the four strangers who were staring at her "It seems you missed one Mr 5" the Stanger with the strange hair style said as he was drinking tea.

"Damn I forgot there was another one apart from these lots" Mr 5 said, Hunter looked at the strangers reaching slowly for her sword "Hunter get us out this" Nami shouted waving franticly to get her attention "Please help us miss Hunter" Vivi shouted, "Don't call me Miss it sound like I'm old" Hunter shouted back looking annoyed "Candle shackle" suddenly Hunter was flung back into a tree and couldn't move "What the hell" she look down and saw the same hard material holding her against the tree. She tried to move back she was stuck tight "It no use my wax is a tough as iron you'll never break free of it" said the strange man, "Who are you, are you the one who caused all this" Hunter shouted towards the man "Yes I was, my name is Mr 3 and you are that famous bounty they call Hunter I presume" he looked at her with a pleased look on his face.

Hunter looked at the man with anger and disgust "You had no right to interrupt this fight, when I get out of this I'm going to send you to a world of pain" Hunter shouted at them "Hahaha really and how you going to do that with you stuck" said the woman in the yellow dress. Hunter looked at the woman with the same look she tried breaking free of the wax but couldn't make budge, "Once your friend are done I'll put you onto my candle service and you can become a candle like them" said Mr 3 Hunter looked shocked at what he'd said this weird contraption was turning her friends into candles. "I won't let that happen" Hunter shouted "Too bad because you'll be too late and when you're a candle I'll hand you and those two giants over to the navy and will get those nice bounty's on your head" Mr 3 laughed, Hunter looked at her friends as she saw that the spinning top was covering them in wax and they were turning slowly into candles.

"Damn I got to do something" Hunter thought but she could see that nothing she did would get her out of the situation she was in, she could see that Zoro was moving to cut his legs off to try and get out of the machine and she could just tell on Brogy face that he was getting ready to do the same thing. Mr 3 and the other looked on with shock at what they were preparing to do "Have they gone insane" Mr 3 shouted but Hunter knew what they were doing they were preparing to give their lives to stop these people even at the cost of their limbs "If their risking everything then so will I" Hunter started to move viciously against her restraint she could feel her arms bleed from the moving against the wax but she wasn't going to give up.

As Zoro was about to cut through his legs a sudden crash came from the Jungle and Luffy, Ussop and Carue came flying out "We've come to crush all of you" Luffy screamed as he flew passed the assailants and landed a few feet from them "What the" the woman in the dress said looking confused as to who came flying past them. "Let's take care of them Ussop and duck" Luffy got up and held his hat over his face to show part of his face was seething with anger "Ya" Ussop shouted in response, "Luffy, Ussop" Nami shouted "Carue" Vivi shouted as well "Master Brogy I'll take revenge for this dishonour on your fight" Ussop spoke to Brogy looking ready to fight "Ussop" Brogy said. "Just beat those guys and get us out of this thing" Nami shouted towards the guys "Ya I'll take care of them" Luffy cracked his knuckles "So you're the man worth 30 million beri's I have to say I'm not impressed with how the marines brand pirates these days" Mr 3 said looking at Luffy "Hey your hairs on fire you know" Luffy pointed towards Mr 3's hair "Shut up" He shouted back "Luffy before that could you destroy this pole before it turns us into wax candles" Nami shouted getting Luffys attention "Ya I'll destroy that pole" Luffy look pleased "I won't let you" Mr 3 stood ready to stop Luffy from destroying the pole of the wax machine.

As Hunter watched as Luffy fought against Mr 3 she concentrated on getting free of her restraints but she felt the more she pushed against the wax the more her arms bleed, "Damn if only I could break this wax" She thought she saw Luffy destroy the pole on Mr 3's machine and hoped that stopped the guys turning into wax candles but it didn't it. The top of the machine sped up again and Hunter saw that the guys were turning into wax candles faster "Damn because its closer to them know they turn into candles a lot sooner" Hunter kept trying to free herself but only felt more blood pour down her arms, "If you keep doing that you'll lose your arms" Hunter saw that the little girl that was with Mr 3 had settled down next to her eating cracker "What you doing aren't you going to fight" Hunter said to the little girl "No I'm not interested" she sat down watching the fight between Mr 3 and Luffy escalate. Ussop and the duck had run off after Mr 5 had decided to take care of him.

As luffy sent Mr 3 flying Hunter saw that the girl had taken out a paint brush and drew a black symbol on the ground under luffy "What's that girl doing" hunter thought but after luffy had landed on top of the symbol and Nami shouted to luffy to destroy the machine hunter saw why. "Why should I help you" Luffy replied back "Don't act stupid hurry up and get us out of this thing" Nami shouted back "No, I just don't feel like saving you" Luffy said back Hunter couldn't believe it "Ok this is weird he lands on that symbol that girl drew and now he's acting like a jerk" Hunter thought "This is your doing Miss Golden Week" Vivi shouted Hunter noticed the girl was standing behind luffy with the paint brush still out. "Ya it was me, Black is the colour of betrayal so anyone who lands on that symbol will betray their friend no matter how much they want to save them" Miss Golden Week said as she took out another cracker.

"So that's it she manipulates people minds by using different colours for different emotion" Hunter thought, as she watched the other finally helped luffy of the symbol hunter went back to looking for a way out of her restraint. "I can't force my way out and I can't break it but how do I get myself out of this I can't ask luffy for help now while he's be an idiot with that girl" Luffy was trying again and again to destroy the machine but every time he did Miss Golden Week stopped him with a different paint symbol "Damn with luffy busy with that girl the others are turning into candles" as hunter watched luffy take another of Miss Golden Week's paint attack she had reached the point of not being able to do anything "Forget it if I can't save my friends then I'm not a true warrior" as Hunter got more angrier she saw that Ussop had come out of the jungle he had noticed that Nami, Zoro and Vivi had turned to wax.

"What the hell are you doing luffy" Ussop shouted seeing luffy drinking tea with Miss Golden Week, "This tea is nice" Luffy said looking very uncomfortable "You idiot" Ussop said, Ussop took his slingshot and aimed at luffy's back as Mr 5 took aim at Ussop with his gun "Take this" Ussop released his shot at luffy's back just as Mr 5's shot hit him. As the smoke cleared up Ussop got up "You waking up" he said, the other woman had a look of confusion on her face on what Ussop had just said "Ya I won't let anyone else die here" Luffy got up, his shirt was gone it looked like Ussop shot had burned it away "Damn you bastard" Mr 5 said as he moved to shot Ussop again a large blast of flames came up from behind him "What the hell" he was caught in the flames and sent flying. Mr 5 had avoided getting burned badly from the blast "Was that Mr 3" The other woman said "No that was me" everyone turned around and saw something that shocked them.

Hunter's arms were once again covered in markings and her hands were on fire but this time she was controlling the throttle of the flames "I told you once I was free I would send you to a place of pain" she took aim at the woman and threw her fist straight at her. "Whaaaaa" the woman had managed to avoid the flames by jumping up into the air "What the hell" she looked back down at what had happen. "Wow Hunter you never said you ate a devil fruit" Luffy looked at Hunter with excitement "I didn't you moron, I don't know how I have this power but I'm going to use it to send these idiots to hell" She looked at the machine with her friends on it she knew if she could get close enough she could melt them out before they became candles for good.

"Forget it your friends are done for their completely encased in wax so nothing you do we'll save them" Mr 5 stood with the two women, "Their not dead yet, so if you don't want to burn to death I would keep that mouth shut" Hunter stared at them bring her hand up and the flames flared to show she would burn them if they provoke her. All three agents looked scared as they saw the flames get bigger around hunter's hand, "So you can wield fire, you are a strangle girl but it doesn't matter you'll be dead before you can do anything" Mr 3 came out of the jungle wearing a strangle armour made from his wax. "What's that" both Luffy and Ussop looked shocked at Mr 3 armour "Miss Golden Week could you paint my wax champion" Mr 3 asked the girl "Ok but after this can I have a break" Miss Golden Week "Sure and while I take them out you can make some tea" as Miss Golden Week started painting the armour Hunter turned her attention to her friends "I got to set that thing on fire to melt them out" Hunter charged for the wax machine preparing to set it on fire but before she got to it "I don't think so" Hunter managed to doge Mr 3 Punch before it sent her flying.

"Hey don't hit my friend I'm your opponent so fight me" Luffy charged at Mr 3, Hunter watched as Luffy and Mr 3 fought but knew this would be the best chance to get her friends free so as she moved to destroy the machine "I wouldn't move if I were you" Mr 5 had his gun aimed at her head "Damn" she thought "Luffy, I've just realized that the wax needs to melt to turn them to wax so we need a large fire to get the other out of that machine" Ussop shouted Hunter smiled as she heard what Ussop had said to Luffy. Mr 5 aimed his gun at him and fired as he did Hunter took this chance to move away from him "You running away" Mr 5 said "No I'm just waiting for the right time to get those guys out" Hunter smiled as she saw Ussop tie a rope around the duck "Your crazy your friends are dead so why bother" Mr 5 aimed again at Ussop but it was too late the duck was running away towards the machine "I wonder how much weight you can take" the lady sat on Ussop and from the look on Ussop's face this woman had then ability to change her weight at random.

"Ussop" Hunter shouted as she ran to help him "No Hunter, you concentrate on getting the guys out of that wax I'll be fine" Ussop shouted as Hunter stopped in her tracks she saw that the duck was running all over the machine "Damn duck stop" Mr 5 was firing at the duck but wasn't having any luck hitting it, Luffy was still fighting with Mr 3 so she knew helping them would be pointless so she concentrated on the machine " There's got to be a way to get them out" Hunter then noticed the rope on the ground and saw it was covered in a strange liquid "Wait is that?... Right!" Hunter bent down and took a hold of the rope "Give up you don't stand a chance at beating me" Mr 3 said as his attack missed luffy "Hunter do it now, Carue wrapped the rope around the machine so it'll burn up" Ussop shouted "Ok" Hunter hand lit up again and sent a stream of fire down the oil soaked line "Damn it you wouldn't dare burn my art work" Mr 3 shouted as luffy took a hold of his head "You wanna bet" Luffy smiled as he threw Mr 3 straight at the machine "Time to wake up guys" Luffy shouted "It might be too much but it's the only way" Ussop said as the flames reach the machine and enveloped the machine hunter couldn't but watch as Mr 3 landed in the flames and his wax armour began to melt and burn him "Ah it's hot it's hot" he said in pain as he managed to get out of the wax and the fire.

"Damn you, I'll get you for this" as Mr 3 ran off into the jungle "Hey come back you coward" Luffy chased after Mr 3 and disappeared into the jungle, Hunter turned her attention to helping Ussop as the lady jumped into the sky ready to kill him "I don't think so" Hunter moved with her hand ready to send her flying as she did the fire on her hand got hotter from her anger, as she struck the lady Nami and Vivi appeared and helped send the lady flying further away "it's really hot, couldn't you have thought of something else" Nami said holding her staff while standing back to back with Vivi "Stop complaining, be thankful we got you out at all" Ussop said as he got up "Your right, Thanks" Nami smiled "Hunter you hand are on fire" Vivi shouted "Oh this it alright I think I got handle on this power now" Hunter looked at both girls their faces were in shock at what she said "You mean you had that power along and you didn't use it" Nami shouted looking angry "I didn't know how to use till now you idiot" Nami hit hunter in the head really hard that it gave hunter a headache "Well next time you'll use it sooner" Nami said "Yes, I will owwww" Hunter could still feel were Nami had hit her.

"Damn you, you'll pay for this" Mr 5 grabbed Ussop and looked like he was preparing to do something that would kill Ussop, "Ussop" Nami and Vivi yelled "Three Sword style, Fire Sword" Zoro slashed Mr 5 with his blades setting him on fire from where he struck. "These fire swords aren't bad" Zoro smiled as he sheathed his swords, Hunter saw Brogy get up from where he had been held down "So being alive is the happiest thing in the world Heh?" Zoro asked Brogy "Hahaha Yeah it is" Brogy was smiling but Hunter could see he wasn't happy about it as he looked at Dorry "Master" Ussop said "There are 2 more enemies" Brogy said as he sat down "Luffy and Carue went after them, they'll deal with them soon enough" Hunter said as she stood with the other waiting for Luffy to return.

_10 minutes later_

After Luffy came back from beating Mr 3 and Miss Golden Week Brogy had begun to cry, "This is getting ridicules" Hunter was covering her ears from the sound of Bogy's crying, "Even his crying is ear-splitting energetic" Nami said as she held her ears, "It's like looking at a waterfall" Zoro said "Hey, look you can see a rainbow" Luffy shouted. "I understand completely master Brogy" Ussop cried showing he was feeling what the giant was feeling "Stop it will you Ussop we don't need two cry-babies right now" Hunter yelled at Ussop "You don't know what it feels like" Ussop said still crying "Yes I do but don't need cry to make it clear to everyone else" she shook Ussop to get him to stop crying.

Brogy continued to cry until Dorry got up surprising everyone, "I must have passed out" Dorry said "Dorry, you're" Brogy said looking still surprised, "Mr Dorry" yelled Vivi "It must have been our weapons" Dorry said "The weapons…!? That's right" Ussop said as he wiped his tears. "The Elbaf weapons must have weakened over the years from the constant duel between the giants; it must have been a miracle" Said Ussop looking happy again "Thank God you've survived, my dear friend Gababababa!" Brogy hugged Dorry showing his relief that his friend was alive "Don't hug me so much Brogy, you're hurting my wounds" Dorry said, Hunter saw that Dorry was happy that he too was alive "What a splendid day this is!, let us thank the god of Elbaf" Brogy shouted "Ha are you that happy about finally landing a blow on me, and making me pass out?" Dorry said "You know that's not the reason, you big old fool!" Brogy hit Dorry in the shoulder to prove his point.

"Stop touching my wounds! Gegyagyagya" Dorry laughed "You intend to start something!?" Brogy got up "I intend to crush you flat alright!" Dorry did the same and both glared at each other, "Why're you starting a fight already!?" Nami shouted at both of them looking annoyed that both giants were trying to provoke each other into fighting. Hunter laughed along with Luffy at both giants as they continued to glare at each other "WE better get those wounds treated soon or you'll collapse again from blood lose" Hunter said "Ya you do have a point there" Dorry replied back, as they began to move towards Dorry's home Hunter suddenly felt tired "Hey guys is it me or is everything suddenly…." Hunter felt herself fall to the ground as the other moved around her to see if she was alright.

"Come on, wake up Hunter time to go" Hunter heard a voice but couldn't tell who's it was "Ok I'm up I'm up" Hunter woke up and hit something hard "Ahhhh What the hell did I hit" Hunter yelled holding her head in pain, as she opened her eyes she saw she had hit Luffy in the head he too was holding his head in pain from where hunter had hit him "What the hell luffy why were you hanging over me" Hunter shouted "I wanted to see if you were ok you've been asleep for 10 minutes" Luffy replied hunter looked surprised at what luffy had said "Ya Hunter after you fainted we had to move you here so we could get the giants treated and to see what happened to you" Nami bent down to speak to Hunter, Nami explained after Hunter had fainted and brought her to Dorry's home hunter had started to burn up they didn't know what had caused it but one minute she was extremely hot to touch and then her body went extremely cold.

"We thought you may have caught a fever or something but after a while you temperature went back to normal and we've been waiting for you to wake up" Nami finished her story and stood back up and stood next to Vivi and Sanji "I'm so glad you're ok Hunter my love I was so worried you got hurt by those….." Hunter kicked Sanji straight into the jungle her expression was very angry, "Nice shot" Zoro said as he watched Sanji come out of the jungle "Why Hunter, Why you hit me" Sanji said with tears in his eye's "Because I needed to hit something and your crazy attitude really gets on my nerves" Hunter clenched her fist looking angry and annoyed at Sanji.

"Ok now that Hunter is awake we can finally set sail for Alabasta" Nami said "Set sail what you talking about" Hunter turned to stare at Nami, "Oh that right, Sanji managed to get an eternal pose to Alabasta so we can move on without staying on this island for a year" Nami continued to explain to Hunter how Sanji had tricked Mr 0 into believing that they were all dead and that there wouldn't be any more agents coming after them so they could travel to Alabasta peacefully. "Ok let's go" Luffy yelled, Hunter got up and started to walk with the others "Hey Zoro, you haven't forgotten about our completion have you" Sanji said as he walked up to Zoro "Oh I'm sure I won, I caught a rhino this big" Zoro stretched his arms to emphasize the size of his catch "A rhino really, can you even eat a rhino" Hunter stopped and turned around to see the giants they looked like they were trying to remember something "Hey Brogy thanks for the meat" Hunter yelled at the giant "Your welcome young warrior I hope you and your friends get to that girl's homeland soon " Hunter smiled as she waved at them "See ya then old guys, try not to kill each other" Luffy yelled at them "Master I'll visit Elbaf someday for sure" Ussop also yelled to the giants, as they all entered into the jungle Hunter took one last look at the giants and just smiled "I hope I see them again someday" She thought.

As Hunter got onto the ship she saw that Zoro and Sanji were auguring over which one of their kills were bigger and who had one the completion "Come on my rhino is way bigger than your lizard" Zoro said "No way my lizard has more meat on it then your rhino" Sanji replied back Hunter just watched as both men argued over who had one but from her point of view both dinosaurs were the same size.

"Come on you two, we can't carry that much anyway so cut what we need and lets go" Nami yelled at both Zoro and Sanji, "Ok Nami my love" Sanji said looking at Nami with the expression of love on it "Idiot" Hunter thought as she moved away from the railing. As Sanji cut the dinosaurs up Hunter noticed that Vivi was standing next to her "What is it Vivi" Hunter asked "Well I just wanted to know…How long have you been able to wield fire that way?" Vivi asked, Hunter had noticed Vivi was hesitant in her question apparently this wasn't the question she wanted answering "Ya I'd like to know to" Nami had just joined them "Not long, I've only just got a handle on how to use it" Hunter answered "I see, Well just be careful how and where you use it ok I don't want you burning up the Merry while we're sleeping" as Nami walked away Hunter looked at Vivi the look on her face looked like she was struggling with something like she wanted to talk to hunter about something but couldn't bring herself to ask "Don't worry Vivi we'll get you back home in one piece or Nami will have our heads if she doesn't get that 1 billion beri's" Hunter moved away to think by herself "She'll talk about it when she's ready" she thought.

"If we sail straight from here we'll be able to see the western side of the island" Nami explained as the Merry went up the river "The giants said once we reach there we should keep sailing straight and not divert from that path at any cost" Hunter was leaning on the main mast as they came into view of the sea "Look it the giants" Luffy was pointing at both Brogy and Dorry. "They've come to see us off" Ussop said. As their ship got further out to sea the giants stood firm on the edge of the island "You all risked your lives so that our pride can remain untarnished" Dorry said "Thus, in turn no matter the foe" Brogy stood ready with his axe "We must not let your flag of pride be tarnished either" Dorry also stood ready like he was waiting for something to attack "Trust in us and sail straight, no matter what happens sail only straight ahead" Brogy shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Got it" Zoro said, "Go straight ahead" Luffy also spoke, Hunter looked on ahead she could see why the giants were here a large shadow had appeared below the water "Farewell, let us meet again one day" They both said "Hey what's that" Nami pointed at the large shadow as it started to come up from the water, "So you've come island eater" Hunter could hear the giants speaking "In the name of Elbaf we vow to clear a path" Hunter looked up with amazement at what had come out of the water it was a large gold fish. "Someone grab the helm or we'll be eaten alive" Nami shouted but everyone stood where they were, "Ussop hurry" Nami yelled "No I won't, we go straight ahead right Luffy" Ussop face looked serious as held himself in place "Yep, you bet" Luffy replied as he kept his view on the gold fish "Don't be ridicules" Nami yelled at them "Nami give it up" Zoro said "Luffy are you sure those giants are trust worthy" Sanji yelled to luffy "Yep" Luffy replied back.

"You serious were going inside that fish" Vivi said "It's too late now" Nami screamed as the fish closed its mouth on them, as they sailed further down the fish's throat Ussop kept yelling "Straight ahead, Straight ahead" Hunter just relaxed against the mast "Why are you so calm Hunter we've just been eaten by a giant gold fish" Nami yelled "Calm down Nami we'll be aright" Hunter replied back Nami just sank onto the deck looking very depressed "Your just like Luffy you don't care about the dangers were in" Nami muttered to herself "Straight ahead" Luffy shouted. Suddenly Hunter could hear a large sound coming from nowhere and then "Here it comes" Hunter smiled as the sound got louder.

"Hakoku" The sound of the giants attack rang in Hunters ears as a giant hole appeared through the fish and sent the Merry flying further away from the island thanks to the shockwave of the giants attack, "Whoohoo we're flying" Luffy yelled Hunter had to agree it was fun to fly through the air "Don't look back fly straight ahead" Luffy said as the ship began to descend "They cut the ocean itself…So this is…the power of Elbaf's warriors, this is awesome" Ussop cried looking excited at what both giants had just done. "NOW GO" both giants shouted at the top of their lungs so that everyone could hear them Hunter looked back to see the island she could see it In the distance but the giants were still in view for hunter to see, she could just see that they we're laughing from what they had done for them "Now that was amazing, I hope I can be a strong as them one day" Hunter thought as the ship landed on the sea everyone was gathering around to talk about their adventure in little garden.

"Guys listen one day I swear I'll visit Elbaf and see the village of warriors!" Ussop said, "Alright Ussop we'll go for sure one day, to the home of those giants" Luffy and Ussop braced each other and began sing about Elbaf "Aren't those two lively" Nami said as she sat against the mast "I don't know about you guys but I'm exhausted from all that, Vivi could you hold the log pose?" Nami handed Vivi the log pose Vivi had a look of concern on her face "With this it looks like we can finally go to Alabasta" Nami smiled at Vivi to reassure her that everything would be ok "Yes I have to return no matter what, after all I finally found a way to save Alabasta" Vivi cheered up.

Hunter kept watch on both girls as the others went about doing what they wanted, as Sanji brought the girls some snacks hunter felt her joints ache "You ok Hunter" Vivi asked "Ya I think if still aching from all that fighting earlier, Thanks for binding my cuts by the way Vivi" Hunter replied "How you know it was me" Vivi asked "I had a feeling you knew a bit about medicine" Hunter leaned against the mast next to Vivi. Vivi smiled as she turned her attention to Nami.

Hunter walked up the deck and noticed Zoro was training with his weights, his face was concentrating and also look frustrated, Hunter sat down and kept watching Zoro train "He's really strong I wonder if I could beat him" Hunter thought "How long are you going to stare at me" Zoro turned and asked "Sorry I thought I'd see how you keep yourself so strong" Hunter replied back "Heh I see do you want to see which of us is the strongest" He aimed his weights at her with a cheerful look "Ya but I would prefer we fight with swords not weights, because you could easily beat me with those since I don't have any" Hunter said looking cheerful as well.

Zoro laughed and put the weights down on the deck "I heard from the other you can wield fire from your hands, is that true" Zoro asked Hunter smiled and lifted her hands up to show off, as she did the markings appeared on arms again and travelled down to her hands and the flames appeared "Wow so you can wield fire but what with the markings" Hunter looked at the marks on her arms they looked like a dragon twisting down her arm and then it's head lying on her hands representing the dragon breathing fire "Don't know they just appear as I think about using this power" Hunter said, as she closed her hands the flames and the markings disappeared "Might come in handy someday" Zoro said "Sorry to ask you this Zoro but how you get that scar on your chest" Hunter pointed to the scar she had been wondering about it and who had inflicted it on Zoro "This, Hawkeye did this to me back in the east blue" Zoro turned back and started training again.

"You mean Hawkeye Mihawk, the greatest Swordsman in the world" Hunter looked surprised at what she had heard "Ya I challenged him and lost, but I swear I will beat him and become the greatest swordsman" Zoro concentrated on his swings "And to do that I have to get stronger so that we don't get caught in that situation again, I'll get so strong that I'll be able to cut any metal that come my way" Hunter looked at Zoro as he trained "This whole situation has really affected him" she looked at the injury to his leg "If he willing to keep training with that kind of injury then I got to get strong enough to use this power and my sword so I don't have to watch my friend in danger again" Hunter got up and removed her jacket to reveal a short halter neck top. "What you doing" Zoro asked "Training, I can't let you guys keep taking all the good fights can I" Hunter took one of Zoro's weights and started swing it to get a feel of the weight "Not heavy enough" Zoro watched as Hunter applied a few extra weights on and smiled "Well if we ever get the chance let fight each other to see which one of us is the strongest Hunter smiled back and went back to swinging the weights around.

After 5 minutes had passed Hunter heard Vivi shouting "Everyone come quick" Hunter put the weight down and ran to the front of the ship and saw that Nami had collapsed "What wrong" Hunter asked "I think Nami's sick".

As Nami was moved into the ship Hunter stood watch outside while the other talked about what to do next, Hunter knew that they needed a doctor and soon, she'd hope that they might quickly divert from going to Alabasta but hunter had a feeling that Nami would want to continue on she was stubborn that way. After a while everyone came back on deck "So what we going to do" she asked "Nami wants to continue on to Alabasta but she's agreed to finding a doctor first and then moving on" Vivi explained but as she finished her sentence Nami came aboard looking very tired and sick "Nami get back below you're not well enough to navigate us" Hunter said "But there's something coming… the atmosphere… turn the ship to port side" Nami fainted back Vivi grabbed onto her "Hunter right Nami you can't help in this condition", as the ship turned port side" Wooooh what's that" Luffy pointed towards a giant Cyclone in the distance "Where'd that come from" Hunter shouted "If we had continued to travel that way our ship would have been destroyed" Sanji said pointing towards the cyclone "Incredible Nami was able to predict that" Hunter looked at the unconscious girl "She's got finer sense that I've never seen before" hunter thought as the wind his the ship the guys moved to keep the ship from being battered by the cyclones weather.

"Alright guys let's go find Nami a doctor" Luffy yelled to everyone "If we keep heading south we should find land and hopefully a doctor who can cure Nami" Hunter said as she put her jacket back on, "Ya let do this" everyone agreed and prepared the ship for the journey to finding a doctor.

**Here's chapter 7 guys, sorry it so long I wanted to get this part finished and move onto Drum island, I hope you enjoy the second part of my story hopefully you'll like it if you get confused about Hunter power I'm sorry I'm still working out the method to which her powers will work and manifest.**


	9. A Land With No Name

**Disclaimer – I do not own One Piece manga/anime all rights belong to Oda**

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Land With No Name**

"Mum, why you crying" Kaya asked her mother as she saw the tears run down her face, "It's nothing honey I'm just sorry you have to go through this" as her mother held her tight as several men came up to them "I'm sorry Lillian but it time we did this" said one of the men "I know but… must we do this she only a little girl can't we wait" Lillian looked at the men as tears streamed down her face. "We can't wait, we have to do this know before the Government get wind of this" one of the men said as he step forward to take Kaya "I know you don't want this to happen now Lillian, but your father told you we would have to do this eventually so please let us take Kaya and let us do our duty" said the eldest man.

Kaya saw that her mother was upset by this whole thing but she saw her in her face that she understood what these men said, Kaya didn't understand why her Grandfather had ask them to meet these men but from what kaya had been told she had to go with these men to be checked over for something. "Ok, just make sure she doesn't suffer through this please" Kaya noticed her mother's voice was scared as if something these men were going to do was going to hurt "Don't worry she won't feel it too much" as the youngest of the men came forward Kaya felt her mother loosen her grip on her "Mum I'm scared" Kaya said as she looked at her mother. "Don't worry, I promise these men won't hurt you they just need to do this so you can be safe when you grow up" Kaya saw her mother force a smile on her face to reassure her she would be fine.

"If you would come with us Kaya" as the young man held he hand out Kaya slowly took it still scared as to what would happen to her, as the men lead her to a large open door Kaya looked back at her mother she couldn't understand why her mother was crying if what these men were doing to her was really bad then why go through it. As the doors closed Kaya was lead to a large stone table, as the man lift her up on it she quickly saw that he wasn't comfortable about this either "Ok Kaya we need you lay down on your front so we can examine your back" as the man asked her she laid down on her front as asked. Kaya didn't know how long she had been laying down on her front all she knew was after the men had looked at her back some went off to discuss something "We can't do this" Kaya could just hear the men talking "We have no choice, it's already appeared we have to do it know or the government will come and try to take advantage of this" he men argued for a while but soon they returned but one of them came back with a bundle.

"Kaya I'm sorry about this but we need to do this to prevent someone from using you" as the man looked at her kaya felt her arms and legs being held down by the other men, "What you doing let me go" Kaya tried to break free but couldn't move "This may feel painfully but this will stop something from destroying you before you can use it so please try not to move so much" as the man looked at the others he held down her head. "What going on please let me go" as Kaya yelled she felt something pierce her back "Ahhhhhhh" Kaya screamed as she felt her back being cut, at the same time she felt something hot and cold stream down her body as if to escape the pain she was in she tried to free herself to stop the pain but she couldn't move an inch "Please someone, please stop this" she thought as the pain got worse "Were sorry Kaya but this has to be done you'll understand when your older" said the man. As the pain intensified Kaya conscious began to flicker in and out from the pain until she finally gave in and fainted.

"Hunter wake up, Hunter" as Hunter jolted up she felt her sweat fall over her face from where she had been sleeping "Hey you alright, you look like you were having a nightmare" Ussop said as "Ya it was a nightmare" Hunter breathed deeply to gain some control over her emotion "How long have I been asleep" she asked "A long time, you've missed the ruckus earlier" Ussop sat down on the sofa in the room "What ruckus" Hunter asked "We had some strange crew on board trying to steal from us, one of them even tried to eat the merry" Ussop looked angry as he said it "Great I missed a good chance to beat someone" Hunter looked disappointed " How Nami doing" Hunter asked Ussop "Vivi said she getting worse" Ussop said looking worried it had been a few days since leaving Little garden and they still had no luck finding land to look for a doctor.

"Damn there must be land around here" Hunter said looking worried as Ussop, they knew if Nami didn't get better she could die from her fever "Ya, anyway what about you" Ussop asked "What you talking about" Hunter looked at Ussop "You were tossing and turning when I came in, what were you dreaming about" Ussop looked at Hunter looking curious, "That none of your business Ussop so drop it" Hunter glared at Ussop warning him not to take it any further. "Alright I'll see on deck" as Ussop moved to the door he looked back Hunter could see he was concerned about her but also scared at what hunter had said, As he left Hunter got up to look in the mirror "Why did I have to dream about that day" She clutched face showing a look of anger at what she had been dreaming.

As she turned around the mirror showed something was craved on her back though most of it was hidden by Hunter long hair some of it could be seen as a strange symbol that looked like a flower but was shaped like flames. Hunter could see it as she looked at her back "I don't know why they did this to me, maybe it has something to do with this power or not but I still want answers someday" she moved away from the mirror and got dressed. She put on some jeans and boots on along with a top and her jacket; she pulled her hair out and went for the door to go up top.

As she moved onto the deck she felt the snow hit her head, she looked around and saw what Ussop had meant when someone had been eating the merry, parts of the ship had been crudely repaired by Ussop. "Hey Hunter you feeling better" Luffy asked as he noticed her on deck "Ya, any land in site" she asked "None that we can see" Zoro said as he moved up beside her "You sure you alright" Zoro said "I'm fine, we only need to worry about Nami her condition is far worse, my illness is only minor" Hunter said crossing her arms "Ok but soon as we get Nami better we'll get the doc to look you over" as Zoro moved to join Luffy at the front of the ship Hunter just moved to the side of the ship to look around to see if there were any islands.

After a while of looking out for any islands everyone had decided that Sanji would look out for the island while everyone went back inside to get warm, Hunter sat down in the kitchen while luffy and Zoro took over watch of Nami giving Vivi some rest. "So what's it like to be a princess" Hunter asked "Well it's not what you read in books, you have more responsibility to your country and you can't just speak out of term in front of anyone because it could cause a war with another country which is why I want to stop this fighting in my country before it escalates" Vivi clutched her arms. Her face showed that she was both concerned and angry she was obviously thinking of what crocodile was doing to her country "You make it sound like it harder than it should, a princess should know when she should fight and when she should fight with others otherwise she'll be swallowed by might of her kingdoms enemy and fall with it" Hunter said as she was resting her arm on the table holding her head with an expression of seriousness as she looked out the window.

"I guess you could be right, but what if you don't want other to die for your country" Vivi looked at hunter "Then your fool" Hunter looked at Vivi and as she did Vivi looked scared as if her words really hit a nerve in her. "I see land" as they heard Sanji's voice both Vivi and Hunter ran outside to see; as they looked in the distance they saw an island it looked covered in snow, "Finally, now we can get that doctor" Hunter thought "Wow it an island, it so white must be a snow island" Luffy had join everyone else on deck "Hey Luffy we don't have time to explore we need to get Nami a doctor soon" Sanji said.

"Wait what if this island isn't inhabited or has monsters on it" Ussop said looking scared but was trying to hide it so the others couldn't see, "Don't be stupid Ussop, of course they'll be monster this island this is the grandline" Hunter said still looking at the island. "She's right get ready to dock" as the ship got closer to the island everyone ready themselves for the possibility of an attack, but as they docked everyone marvelled at the hugh mountains of the island "Wow look at them their hugh" Sanji looked up to see how tall it was luffy was completely marvelled by them as well as Ussop.

"Ok who's going on shore" Zoro asked "Me" Luffy said "Me too" said Sanji "I'll go too" Hunter said then suddenly hunter felt something at her back, as she went for her sword she saw the guns pointing at them. "Stop right there, Pirates" Said the men holding the guns, "Who are they" Luffy said as he looked at them. "You will turn around and leave" Said the man wearing a large green coat, "We can't we need a doctor for our friend" Vivi yelled to the men "Don't believe their lies" Said one of the other men "Ya, this is our country we won't let a bunch of pirates run a mock" said another "Talk about a bad impression" Sanji said. "Don't talk back to us" One of them men shot at Sanji and this got everyone riled up "Now you've done it" Sanji looked pissed and ready to fight Hunter started to bring her sword out "Sanji no" Vivi tried holding Sanji back but then another shot was fired but it went through Vivi's arm "Vivi" Luffy shouted Sanji looked shocked as Vivi landed on the deck hard.

"How dare you hit my friend" Luffy look angrily at the men Hunter was the same as she brought out her sword ready to fight these men for what they done to Vivi "Hey don't you dare" as the men aimed at her but most of them looked more scared at looking at hunter because of her eyes. As the other got ready to fight Vivi got up and grabbed onto luffy "Wait, we can't resolve this with fighting" Vivi said as she turned around and bowed before the men "Please our friend is sick so please let us see a doctor if we can't enter this country then bring one here please" Vivi begged before the men Hunter looked as Vivi continued to plea for help Hunter didn't like it, to beg before people who had just shot at them was shameful "We shouldn't need to beg" Hunter griped her blade tighter so tight that her hands began to bleed.

"Vivi" Luffy said looking confused, "Your failing your duty's as a captain Luffy, fighting won't solve anything if you start fighting what will happen to Nami" Vivi said still bowing her head. As Hunter continued to eye the men she began to see why Vivi was bowing and eased her griped on her sword as she sheathed her sword Luffy bowed before the men "I'm sorry, we only need a doctor please our friend needs help" as Luffy continued to bow his head Hunter looked at the man in the green coat as he stared at them "We'll lead you to town" as he turned around showing that they could enter their country.

"See, they understood" Vivi looked up smiling "Ya, You're amazing" luffy replied back "You're both idiots" as Hunter walked in front of them to go on land Vivi looked at her showing that she wasn't sorry for bowing before these men that she stood with her conviction in tact, Hunter just stared back "She's really brave for doing this but also stupid" Hunter thought as she turned her attention to the man in front, "I should warn you, there's only one doctor in this country and she's a witch" as the man walked off Hunter looked confused at what he said "A witch?" she thought.

As Sanji brought Nami out Hunter watched the men still making sure they weren't going to do anything, the men looked away from the group looking scared when Hunter looked at them "Ok let's go" as Sanji joined them they started walking with the men through the newly laid snow "Hey What's this country called anyway" Hunter asked "It doesn't have a name" Said the big man. "What, a Nameless country" Vivi said looking surprised Hunter was surprised as well "A country without a name is that even possible" she thought as they continued to walk.

As they continued towards the town Hunter looked around and found the island quite nice with all the snow covered trees and mountains, soon enough they had arrived "This is our town" said the man "They sure have some weird creatures here" Luffy said "Nami we arrived" Sanji said to Nami, Hunter looked and saw Nami was sleeping but was looking even worse than before "We need to find this witch soon" as they moved to a nearby house Hunter caught the attention of an old man talking to the big man they had walked with "Dalton I'll be looking forward to the election tomorrow, everyone said they'll be voting for you" said the old man "No please you don't have to do that, I've too many sin's for such a position" Said Dalton, as Dalton moved to open the house Hunter couldn't help but wonder about his name "Dalton, where have I heard that name before" Hunter thought as she moved inside.

"You can use the bed over there, I'll get the room heated up" said Dalton as he took of his weapon and moved to start a fire, Hunter leaned against the wall as Sanji put Nami into the bed "Sorry for not introducing myself sooner, my name is Dalton my job is to guard this island so forgive us for our hostile welcome" said Dalton as he came back into the room. "I'd like to ask something if you can" Dalton looked at Vivi "Hm" Vivi turn her head to Dalton "I get this feeling we've met before" Dalton said "What, you must be mistaken I've never meet you before" Vivi said looking defensive, Hunter kept silent while Vivi and Sanji explain Nami's condition to Dalton hunter moved away from the wall and over to the window she saw that Luffy and Ussop were building a large snowman outside blocking the view of the mountains "Seriously, those 2 need to grow up" she thought as she watched them continue to build the snowman.

"So where's this witch you mentioned earlier" asked Sanji, "She lives a top that mountain if you look out the window" Dalton pointed to the window. Hunter couldn't see the mountain because of the snowman so Sanji went outside and kicked it down and drag Luffy and Ussop inside, "Dr Kureha live in the abandoned castle top that mountain, currently this country has no king so she uses it as her home" Dalton said as he handed Luffy and Ussop a drink to get warm. "That's not good how we suppose to get Nami help if she lives up there" Sanji said looking annoyed "Unfortunately there's no way to contact her, the only time she comes down is when she feels like it so it could be a long time before she come down at all" Dalton further explained that this Dr Kureha was a brilliant doctor and that she had been alive for over 100 years.

"There is no way she's over 100 years old" Hunter said, "Believe me or not it the truth" Dalton looked at Hunter, "tch ridicules" Hunter went back to leaning against the wall looking angry and annoyed at what Dalton had said "So how does this woman come down from the mountains anyway" Vivi asked "Some people have seen her come down on a sleigh during a moon lit night, that why she has the title witch, others have also said that a strange creature accompanies her as well" Dalton said, Hunter looked up as Ussop rolled on the floor scared "I told you guys there were monster here" Ussop said still rolling in fear on the floor.

"Still since she's the country's only doctor you probably won't see her today or at all so you may as well wait until she does come down" Dalton said "We can't wait that long" Vivi got up looking concerned, "Damn it why the hell is there only one doctor anyway" Sanji asked Dalton "Hey Nami wake up" Luffy slapped Nami "What the hell are you doing" Sanji, Vivi and Ussop yelled at luffy, as Nami woke up Hunter looked Dalton for some reason his face looked familiar but she couldn't think where she'd seen him before. Dalton looked back at Hunter but she turned away to avoid his gaze, after discussing on how to get Nami to the doctor it was decided luffy would climb the mountain with Nami so they could get her treated quickly. "Ok I'll come with you who know what's out there" Sanji said placing Nami on luffys back, as Vivi fastened Nami to Luffy everyone moved outside so they could see them off and wait for them to come back.

"If you're planning on doing this I suggest you take the other path up the mountain otherwise you'll run into the lapin's and they are extremely dangerous so if you see them run as fast as you can or they kill you" Dalton directed Luffy and Sanji to the other path to the mountain, as both men walked off with Nami Hunter looked up as the snow came down on them. "You sure your friends will be alright" Dalton asked "They be fine those 2 can handle any danger that comes at them" Ussop replied back, "it's getting cold we should head back inside" as Dalton went to open the door Hunter and the other stood where they were. "We'll be fine, I'm sure they'll be back before we know it" Vivi said Dalton looked at them and smiled "We'll you don't minded me staying do you" Dalton sat down in the snow "Not at all" Hunter said.

Several minutes passed before Dalton broke the silence "Young lady, can I ask a question" Dalton asked Hunter, "What you want to know" Hunter turned around to talk to Dalton "It's just that you look familiar, have we ever met before" asked Dalton "I don't think so" Hunter replied "I'm sorry to ask but it just that you look at lot like a little girl I met years ago" Hunter looked scared at what Dalton had said "I may just remind you of someone you meet long ago" she said as she turned back to the mountains. "You may be right" Dalton said the other two had turned around to listen to what Hunter and Dalton were talking about but after Hunter had ended the discussion they both moved closer to ask Dalton a question.

"Can we ask why this country is so against pirates" Vivi asked "A few months ago this country was destroyed by pirates" Dalton replied back "What" Ussop looked shocked as well as Vivi "This group of pirates came to this country and started destroying everything in sight, they called themselves the Blackbeard pirates and no matter what we did they destroyed everything within a single night" Dalton looked angry as he said it. "A single night that's impossible" Ussop said Hunter turned her head as she listened to their conversation, "Yes, some are even saying it was a good thing to happen to this country" Dalton said looking at them "How can they believe that" Vivi said "ya their entire country was destroyed" Ussop replied as well, Dalton remained silent for a minute "The reason why is because up till now the king of this country was a tyrannical ruler who brought nothing but pain and suffering to this kingdom, the name of this country was formally known as Drum Kingdom and it kings name was Wapol" Dalton looked very angry, the other two looked shocked at this name but Hunter remained calm but her nails dug deep into her hands as she too heard that name.

"Not Wapol" Ussop said, "You've met him" Dalton asked as he turned his attention to Ussop and Vivi "Ya, we meet him but I thought he was a pirate" Ussop said looking calmer than before, "Yes I've met him too, back when I was young and my father brought me along to the council of kings that one time" Vivi said. Hunter looked at Vivi she had been to one of those meetings, "Council of kings, who are you" Dalton asked "I, um, I-in any case we did meet Wapol, we came across him yesterday while on our way here" Vivi said changing the subject off her identity and onto Wapol.

Hunter turned her head towards the forest not wanting the guys to see the look of anger on her face, "But what does it all mean, you said that this country was destroyed but then why is its king alive and acting like a pirate" Vivi asked Dalton. "Him acting like a pirate, he's most likely been loitering about the ocean waiting to return" Dalton replied back "So Wapol and his men were driven out of this country by the pirates" Vivi said but hunter could tell that wasn't the case here. "Driven out ya right, when the pirates attack Wapol and his men didn't put up a resistance" Dalton said looking angry, "As soon as Wapol realized the enemy's strength he abandoned his country and fled to the sea" Dalton's face was similar to Hunter's the look of anger and disgust at the very man they were discussing "And he calls himself a king" Vivi shouted looking more angrier then Dalton and Hunter.

"Vivi" Ussop looked at Vivi, "It's beyond cruel…How could he just abandoned his people" Vivi said looking down trying to hold her temper, "Oh it's easy for people like Wapol, all they care about is themselves" Hunter thought "It is cruel but thanks to what happened here the people are starting to rebuild this country, so as long as Wapol doesn't return we can establish a new country where the people can decide what this country will become". After a moment of silence Dalton looked back at the mountain, "I wonder if your friends are alright" Dalton said "They'll be fine Luffy and Sanji can handle anything" Ussop said looking at the mountains as well. "Hunter you alright" Vivi asked, Hunter stood in the snow still looking at the forest trying to concentrate her mind away from the anger inside, "I'm fine Vivi" Hunter replied back.

"Ok" Vivi continued to watch Hunter looking concerned, "Dalton, I hear you're looking for the doctor" an old lady came up to them "Yes but they've already…" Dalton was half way through his sentence when the lady responded back "Oh that's good because she just came down from the neighbouring town" the old lady said "What" all of them said at once. As soon as they heard the news Dalton rushed off to get transportation "I hope he get back soon we have to hurry and get that lady to help Nami" Ussop said looking worried "Ya or possible get her to return to the castle so the guys can meet her" Vivi said Hunter leaned against the house while Ussop and Vivi discussed how they would find the doctor. "Someone should stay here to let the guys know if they come back" Vivi said, "I'll stick around you guys, you go find that doctor" Hunter moved away from the wall "Are you sure, you're not well yourself maybe you should go see the doctor as well Hunter" Ussop said looking at Hunter noticing her cheeks were very deep red.

"It's just the cold weather, just need to put on a coat next time" Hunter said, as they agreed on Hunter staying Dalton brought the sleigh around "We better go" as Vivi and Ussop got on Dalton looked at Hunter "You sure you'll be alright here" Dalton said noticing that the girl was sick as well. "I'll be fine, now go" Hunter said pointing towards the path, as the entire sleigh moved off into the distance hunter went back against the wall of Dalton's house. "Don't worry Nami we'll get that doctor to you in no time" Hunter thought but as she was thinking of Nami the cold feeling in her chest got worse, her breathing got more shallow as she tried to stay conscious "Hey you alright" one of the men from before came up to Hunter, "I'm fine….."Hunter collapsed in the snow her breathing became even deeper as she tried to breathe. "Hey you ok, Hey" the man turned her over to see if she was ok. Hunter opened her eyes but her vision was blurry so she couldn't see who had picked her up, "What's going on here" Hunter heard a woman's voice "Wha.. What you doing here" the man's voice sounded surprised and scared as if he knew who he was talking too.

"That's no way to treat a lady, now then who's this girl" the woman asked "She came here with a group of pirates, Dalton just left with two them a moment ago" the man replied, Hunter felt someone touch her forehead "This woman need treatment, Chopper make room in the sleigh we're bringing this girl with us" the woman said to her companion. "Wait, what do I tell her friend when they get back" asked the man as Hunter was lifted into the sleigh, "Hehehe, tell them their friend is safe and they can pick her up at my place" said the woman, The last thing Hunter saw before falling asleep was an old woman getting into the sleigh and a tall man covered in fur.

"It's cold…Why is it so cold" Hunter thought feeling her skin becoming ice cold, Hunter didn't understand what was happening to her first it was the sudden use of fire at will, now this ice cold feeling running through her body. "Damn why is this happening to me now" she thought as the feeling got worse Hunter tried to reach out for something or someone to help her, she tried grabbing onto anything but found she was in an empty void, suddenly she felt someone grab her hand, she opened her eyes to see who it was but all she could see was a white glowing hand grabbing her own, before she could see the persons face she woke up in a strange room.

As Hunter turned her head she saw she was lying in a bed, another bed was in the same room but was empty she got up to see what else was in the room, "Where am I" she thought as she scanned more of the room. After she had finished looking around the room Hunter noticed a strange person watching her from the table, the person looked like he was trying to hide but obviously was bad at it. "Hey, who you little guy" Hunter asked, the person suddenly ran off out of the room as soon as he was noticed. Hunter looked confused she didn't mean to scare the little guy, "I wonder where I am" she thought suddenly she realized she wasn't in Daltons house, "Damn the guys are  
properly looking for me" Hunter moved to get out of bed but then the door opened "So your awake then" The old lady said moving her glasses up onto her forehead.

Hunter looked at the woman for a moment as she came into the room; the woman looked to be in her early 50s and was wearing a short top and jeans, "Ya, sorry but who are you" Hunter asked "Hehehe, you sure have a mouth on you to ask that" the woman said coming closer to Hunter "The names Dr Kureha and may I ask what your name is" Kureha asked. "It's Hunter" she replied back; as Dr Kureha came up to Hunter she put a finger on her forehead, Hunter was dumbfound as to what this woman was doing "Your temperature gone down but it would be better if you rested for a few days to completely recover" as she moved away she started drinking from a bottle she had on her "What you talking about I feel fine" Hunter said as she moved to stand up but the doctor pushed back in "I'm the doctor and you're going to stay here and rest, if I hadn't come along and treat you, you would be dead from hyperthermia" Hunter looked at the woman and realized who she was talking to "Wait you're the…." Hunter didn't get to finish her sentence before the strange person came running into the room.

"What is it Chopper" said Kureha, "Doctor we have three people who need treatment" said Chopper; "I see, you stay here while I see to these people" as Kureha moved towards the door Hunter got a good look of the strange person. The person wasn't a person at all it looked like a reindeer on Hine legs wearing a hat, "Come on Chopper" said Kureha as she left the room along with the strange reindeer Hunter was left alone in the room. "So that's the doctor Dalton was talking about" Hunter thought as she got back into the bed, "I wonder who's these people are" Hunter laid in bed for a while till doctor Kureha came in carrying a familiar girl in her arms. "Nami" Hunter shot out of bed to look at her crewmate, "Oh so she part of the crew you belong too then" said Kureha after placing Nami on the bed a tall furry man came in with Sanji and Luffy. "Are they alright" Hunter asked "This girl here needs treatment now and that blonde boy needs to be warmed up to stop the hyperthermia as well as that boy" as Kureha injected some medicine into Nami the strange man took Luffy and Sanji into the next room.

"You get back in bed now" said Kureha "What my friends are nearly dead and you're asking me to get back in bed" Hunter yelled "Yes so do it" Kureha kicked Hunter right into the bed "What the hell, I thought you were doctor" Hunter placed her hand on where the doctor had kicked her. "Right now I need to concentrate on your friends so I can't have you getting worse with your condition as well as theirs" as Kureha went into the other rooms to see the guys the little reindeer come out and checked Hunters pulse "Your blood pressure seem normal but you should rest the infection may still be in your system" said Chopper "Infection?" Hunter looked puzzled "Ya we found that these cuts had a strange mould in them and that it caused an infection in your blood stream, we cleaned the wounds and gave you something to fight the infection so you'll have to take it easy for now" as Chopper moved over to see Nami Hunter looked down at her arms and saw that the bandages were new "So that why I was sick" she looked at Nami and grinded her teeth in frustration "I could made things worse for Vivi if I got sick, damn I'm such an idiot" she clutched her head thinking that she could of made thing worse not just for Vivi but for Nami as well.

"No point blaming yourself, even if you had known about the infection you wouldn't have been able to treat it, that mould we found had a highly toxic agent in it that hasn't been seen in millions of years so it lucky we have the right antibodies to treat it here" as Kureha came back into the room drinking from the bottle again, Hunter looked at the doctor "I guess I should thank you for saving me and my friends lives" Hunter said still looking frustrated at herself. "Hehehe, Well care to tell me why a Caldona is traveling as a pirate" Kureha said while smiling, Hunter looked at Kureha with a look of shock "She knows where I'm from" Hunter thought "Well are you going to tell me or are you just going to stay quiet" Kureha sat down at the table and waited for Hunters answer. "That's none of your business why I'm traveling as a pirate" Hunter said looking angry "Anyway how do you know I'm from Caldona" Hunter asked Kureha wanting an answer, "Well that's easy, not many people as lightly dark skinned as you are around, as well as your height and build along with your hair colour it would seem apparent to those who've seen a Caldona would recognize you" said Kureha as she smiled at Hunter she could see that the girl was surprised that she knew a lot about her people.

"Don't worry I don't plan to let anyone know where you come from if that's what your worried about" Kureha got up and check Nami, Hunter looked down as she thought about what Kureha had said "If she only knows where I'm from, then at least she doesn't know who I am" Hunter knew that if anyone knew who she was, she would be putting her friend in danger. "Well you friends are going to be fine, so if you want to wait till they wake up that's your call I'll be back later to check on the girl" as Kureha left the room Hunter got out of bed to check Nami, Nami was sleeping and had a cold rag over her forehead she looked a lot better than when Hunter had last seen her. "At least Nami's getting better" Hunter got up and returned to the bed feeling she should get some rest before they all needed to return back to the merry.

* * *

**Here's chapter 8 sorry its late I've been busy with deadlines for essays I needed to submit, I've managed to finish the Drum kingdom arc the story doesn't follow completely like the manga or the anime but I've done my best on my version so I hope you like it. I should have the next chapter up soon enjoy.**


End file.
